Child in the Dark
by Bloody Lover
Summary: Rina speaks only Latin. She was once cheerful, now she's isolating herself from the world. The ones she called friends are killed one by one. Abel has a mission to make her the way she was, but it's more dangerous than he thinks. Will he complete it?
1. Hello Young Child

Chapter 1

Abel pushed his glasses up his nose. The Vatican had issued him a long mission and he was just getting back from it. His hair was sticking up in odd ways. He had bags under his eyes. The guard escorted him down the hall to the cardinal's chamber. More guards stood at the doors.

"Enter Abel!" The cardinal's voice called. Abel entered the room and sighed.

"Oh man! That was such a long mission! Do you realize how long the days are in Rotenberg? Oh man! I could barely get any sleep…" He said. She handed Abel a thin file.

"Another mission for you Abel."

"Oh… it doesn't look too bad…" He opened it. There was a picture of a girl and some information.

"Uh… Rina. Is that it? No last name? Says I have to just take care of her. What's so important about this mission?" Abel asked, examining the document. The cardinal smiled slightly.

"Rina is just a name the old nurses gave her before they vanished one day after they left her care home. She is kept in solitude but is aloud to walk freely around the Vatican yards whenever she wants. She stopped doing so when a couple teams of vampires and thugs attacked the people who were caring for her after they left to go home; either that or they just disappeared. It was never those who guarded her room, it was just those who talked to her. She feared the worst for others so she placed herself in solitude and refused talking to others years ago. I'm giving this mission to you because I need you to get her to talk. I need you to get her to go back to normal. We took her in because she had some powers. Then when we tried to figure out what she could do, she began to do almost everything that others here could do. We then put her under normal human supervision and then she had almost no powers at all. She still had that supernatural radiation around her. Rina is… getting a little sick. She's talking, but not in normal language. We deduced that it's an ancient form of Latin. Few people here can understand it and translate it properly. I think you can handle how she is," The cardinal explained. Abel bowed.

"I'll go to her home tomorrow, after a night of sleep Lady Catherina," He said. Abel turned to the door and kept examining the file. She nodded.

"You'd better keep yourself out of more trouble… your missions lately have been disastrous. I hope you can keep this one in line," Catherina called. Abel waved a hand a laughed a little. The guards shut the door after Abel had exited. Catherina walked to the window next to her desk and looked out over Vatican City.

"Abel… I chose you because I know you'll be able to talk to her…" She whispered to herself.

Abel walked silently through the garden that led to the monastery of the Vatican. It was heavily guarded and had many restrictions on its occupants. The patients were those who were either convicted to die from their condition, too dangerous with unknowing knowledge of their power, or, the ever rare, ones whom the Vatican couldn't figure what was wrong with them. Abel's mission was to make 'Rina' talk to him in the language she first spoke when the Vatican first took her in. Abel entered the doors of the monastery. A nun dressed in white lead him into a hidden door.

"This way, Father," She said softly. The hallways were white; doors were heavily sealed with special locks, monitors and razor beams. She took him into a large oak door that stuck out from the rest, Abel entered.

"Sister will take you to your destination," She said. She closed the door. Abel walked forward; a nun joined him.

"Father, I understand you'll be coming here everyday for your assignment. If you wish, I can arrange a room for you that houses the ones who work here to help those in need," She explained.

"That would be nice, thank you," Abel said politely. The nun nodded and stopped at the last door at the end of the hallway. She took out a key ring and stuck three of them in a lock; them scanned her finger and eye. She typed in a few quick words and numbers, and then stood back. The door steamed and opened slowly. Inside was a girl with hanging grey hair and a white cotton robe. He lips were moving rapidly with the words she read from the book in her lap. Under her arm was a teddy bear.

"Thank you, I can handle it now," Abel whispered. The nun nodded and closed the door. He surveyed the room. There was one large window that had a lovely view of the Vatican gardens surrounding the monastery. Books lined the walls and those that didn't fit were piled neatly on the floor in stacks. The wall that had the door had shelves of stuffed animals, drawing books, records and discs with no titles. Abel's attention was drawn back to Rita when she briskly turned a page.

"Rina? Hello, I'm Abel Nightroad. I'm here to talk to you. Nothing too serious! At least I think not, but my job is to try and get you to speak the language we understand, English," He said. Rina stopped reading she was still. Abel kneeled down in front of her and looked at her face.

"Rina, have you been getting proper sleep?" He asked.

"Moto istuc istud?" She whispered. Abel blinked.

Crap! Latin! Ok think, think… Latin…

"I'm Abel Nightroad." He pointed to himself.

"Abel Nightraod," She repeated. Able nodded.

"Cur istuc istud huc?" Abel took a moment.

"To help you speak English," He said. Rina blinked.

"Facessitus," She said bluntly, looking at her book again. Abel was taken back.

"No. I can't go away, Rita, it's my job I want to be your _benivolens_," He said. Rita suddenly jerked her head up.

"I necessitas not benivolens," She said. Abel smiled gently.

"Yes you do, I'm going to be your friend. _Quomodo istuc istud?_" He said. Rina frowned.

"Infirmis," She said. Abel frowned and made a worried look.

"_Motor ecce injuria? _What is wrong?" He asked.

"Vita," She said darkly. Abel was silent.

"_Voster vita voluntas verseri beatus com benivolens. _You life will be happy with friends," He said.

"I necessitas not benivolens!" She hissed.

"_Cur factus qu dico iste? _Why do you say that?" He asked. Rina bit her lip.

"Omneuns moto ecce cludo ad mea biothanatus." Abel took in a sudden breath.

She she once was happy... but she doesn't want friends because they somehow always die?

"_I dejuro I volo non pereo. _I swear I will not die," He said. Abel crossed his heart with his finger. Rina looked in his eyes.

"Qu mentior," She said, a supicious look in her eyes.

"_Non! Non mentior! I volo arguo id! _No! No lies! I will prove it!" He said. Rina raised her head a little.

"Si qu venio tergi cras, I volo credo qu," She lowered her head and went back to her book. Abel smiled.

_At least she's setting a goal for me. Tomorrow, I'll get her trust by not dying! That's a great goal!_

He stood up and walked towards the door. Able stopped and turned around. He hugged Rina gently. He felt her tense up into a statue under his arms.

"_Tueor qu cras!_ See you tomorrow!" He whispered. He let her go and walked to the door silently. Rina was frozen. Her eyes were wide.

"Maneo!" She yelled. Abel stopped.

"Motor ecce id qu desiderabilis meum ad facesso?" She asked.

"_Loquor Angl. _Speak English," He said.

"Convenit voluntas tueor..." She muttered. Abel smiled.

"Thank you!" He said cheerfully. He exited the room and jumped for joy.

"YES!! This mission may be easier than I thought! YES!" He yelled in joy.

"'We will see...' Oh that's a definant maybe!" He said happily. Abel skipped down the hallway.


	2. File Exposed

Chapter 2

"So what should we do now? I mean... Little Rina in there has a new caretaker... we should take him out tonight like usual, right boss?" A group of men were sitting in a tavern outside of Vatican city, one wore a long and very loose black robe; under it was a guard uniform. The one he was talking too was sitting in the corner, two women under his arms and kissing him every second.

"No, No... She thinks he's going to come back tomorrow... He actually spoke in fluent Latin to her, she's starting to trust him... we're gonna give him tomorrow... and depending on tomorrow's little chat between the two, maybe he'll live til the day after," He said, his voice was deep but young. His men all chuckled.

"This'll be fun... Just to see that look on her little face! Just making her miserable is so easy to a key that can create a weapon so big and powerful! You are one smart man, boss!" Another thug said. The boss laughed.

"Oh yeah! That's why we're still the biggest mob in Vatican City!" The group laughed.

Catherina stared at Abel. She was shocked to silence. Neither of them spoke for ten minutes.

"You actually... got her to talk to you?"

"Yes."

"In English?"

"No, not yet... I managed to get her to say she might speak some English tomorrow if I show up."

"If? If you show up? Why does she say that?" Abel took in a breath.

"She said that all those who she called 'friend' ended up being killed. I think that may be why she's isolating herself like that. She hasn't been taking care of herself, and... how old exactly is this file picture? She doesn't have black hair anymore, she has grey hair. Is she actually an older woman?"

"No, Abel... that picture is two years old, around the time when she first stepped onto Vatican grounds. We estimate that she's around sixteen years old."

"Whoa! It's only two years old?! And you estimate she's sixteen? Didn't she tell you her age?!"

"She said she was always traveling and the ones she grew with never knew how old she was when they found her. It seems that when she first entered our care, she was said to be a special element. After the first three months she began to notice that her caretakers were changing nearly everyday. After five months, her caretakers began to have longer relationships with her, the longest time a single caretaker was with her was around... three weeks. All of them she considered as friends. It broke her heart everytime she overheard the local nuns working there say that they were murdered. Her behavior took a rapid turn after about... eighteen months after she entered our physility. She began to learn Latin after her... fifty-sixth caretaker was brutally murdered. She learned half of the Latin language in one month. In two weeks, she spoke nothing but Latin.

As you can tell, Abel, Rina has a horrible life. Her original name isn't Rina, the first caretaker of hers called her that. She said she never had an official name. The progress you're making with her is extrordinary, that's why I put you to this mission," She explained. Abel was thinking deeply. He thought over what she said about all of Rina's previous caretakers being murdered.

"Have any of the guards or nuns that keep watch over her been killed?"

"No, just the caretakers."

"Hmmm... seems to me like an inside job here..."

"Excuse me?"

"Someone who keeps watch over Rina must be leaking out information... Someone outside, someone who is crazy, must have something against Rina. But you haven't found anything of Rina's past that she's done against anyone, right?" Catherina nodded.

"Then whoever is the head of all this must have a grudge against her parents! Her birth parents!" Abel leapt from his chair.

"We don't know who they are!"

"No, we don't... But Rina knows her first adoptive parents! Do you know what she said about that?"

"If I remember... the files to her past and the recording of the questioning are in this section of the archieves." Catherina put up a hologram of the Vatican library and centered a section.

"The shelf it's on is here... I can't tell which book exactly, but it should be there. Here's the file key and code to open the computer banks to listen to the recordings," Catherina explained. She handed Abel a key and a slip of paper. Abel bowed.

"Thank you, Lady Cardinal," Abel said. He rushed out of the room. She turned her head to the window.

"It's very late, Abel, I think you must hurry if you're going outside," She muttered to herself.

Abel ran as fast as he could across the Vatican grounds. He slammed into the doors of the Vatican library.

"Ouch! I can't see anything in this dark! Oww!!" He whined. He fumbled with the knob and opened the door. The library was empty. He felt a little nervous.

"Oh man this is just the right atmoshpere for someone to be killed!" He whispered. Abel silently walked down the rows of shelves and went to the second floor. He counted the rows then entered the sixth. He then read every label for every file. He found it.

"Rina's file, got it!" He grabbed the thick book-like file and the CD that contained Rina's questioning. He ran to the computer banks on the third floor. Abel raced up the stairs and collapsed at the top.

"Oh god... so... many... stairs!!" He panted. Abel crawled to the computer door and pressed his thumb on the scanner. It beeped and opened the door. Abel stood up and sat down and a computer. He placed the CD in the slit just under the keyboard and waited. The holographic screen turned on, the machine buzzed with life. A box popped up. Abel typed in the code on the paper. The square flashed a few colors, then a few more small boxes appeared. A larger one was in the middle. It was paused, but in a chair across from the camera was Rina, healthy as can be, her black hair was long and eyes were bright. He pressed play.


	3. Opening Up

Chapter 3

_Bzzzzt._ The streets were crowded in the early morning as the townspeople scurried to a fro to get the the market place.

_Wrrrrr._ A child laughed and skipped along side her mother, reaching for the bread that was tucked in the bag. Her mother smiled and lifted the bag above her head, teasing her child about her height.

_No enemy sighting. Turning off Gurad mode. Switching to Search mode._ Father Tres leapt down from the roof of a Vatican building. He walked slowly and mechanically around the grounds like he usually did. He had a target to look for. Lady Caterina was worried about Abel. He was nearing the Vatican Library. Tres switched his eyes for DNA scopes.

_Footsteps sighted. Approximatly nine hours old._ He entered the building and looked up at the balcony's towering over his head. He saw a small patch of grey hair on the third floor. He leapt on top of the shelves and jumped up to the railing of the third floor. He opened the door.

"**Father Abel, Lady Caterina is searching for you."** Abel looked up, his eyes were red and his hair was messed up.

"Oh? Is it morning already? Oh boy! That was a... fast night! Ahaha!" He laughed. Abel took out the disk, hiding it in his sleeve and stretched.

"OOOOHHHH! That was an interesting night! You missed a lot Father Tres- AHH!!" Abel tripped.

"**Father Abel, damage report.**"

"I'm ok! Ahehe... What time is it?"

"**8:23 a.m.**" Abel let out a scream.

"Oh dear!! I'm already late!!" He ran out of the room. Tres jogged next to him.

"**Father Tres, Lady Caterina has a message for you.**"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"**Message: Father Abel, I hope that your encounter with that file hasn't damaged your interest in your current mission. I hope you now realize why I chose you for it. End transmission.**"

"Oh! I see! Thank you! Now I have to go and see the little lady who needs a friend!" Abel blasted off at full speed. Tres watched him, his eyes zooming in until he lost sight of Abel.

Wrrrrr. Lady Caterina, Father Abel is now heading towards the infirmery. He has no change in character at all.

_Very good, Father Tres, thank you._

Abel panted at the front door of the infimery. He tapped the door, it swung open. The nun from yesterday was standing there.

"Oh! Father Abel! Good! You came today! You're a little late..." She said. Abel lifted up a hand.

"Yes.... I... I know... just had a... late night!" He said after every few pants. He staggered inside. She led the way to Rina's room against and stopped at the same place she stopped before. Another nun came, the same from yesterday. Abel took in a deep breath and smiled. The door opened. He walked slowly inside. Rina was in the same place, this time with a stuffed bunny under her arm. Her lips were moving fast as she read the same book that was in her lap.

"Good morning Rina!" Abel said cheerfully. Rina stopped she looked over her shoulder slowly.

"Ifitur, qu istuc tamen vivum," She muttered. Abel smiled.

"May I speak in just English today? I'm a little rusty at Latin!" He said nervously. Rina was silent.

"Si qu volo," She said, turning back to her book. Abel smiled.

"Great! Now, today I thought we could do an activity together!" He said. Rina didn't budge.

"Maybe... draw something?" He said. Rina shut her book.

"Defungor... Cur factus qu volo ad describo?" She asked. Abel smiled.

"You'd be surprised! I really like to doodle! It may not be art, but it's pretty fun! Right?" He said. Rina was silent.

"Well... I have a notebook! And... pencil set..." He pulled out a drawing pad and a tin of pencils. Rina turned her head. She eyed the pad.

"Si qu volo..." She said. Abel sat down in front of her, crossed legged; like a child; and began to sketch something into the pad. Rina watched him silently. She watched his hand move back a forth, creating outlines of whatever he was drawing. She thought his form was professinal. He stopped and held up the pad.

"Look!! Look what I made! Isn't it good?" He smiled broadly and held the pad up in pride. Rina held her hand out. He gave her the pad. It was a drawing of a baby holding a teddy bear under his arm. The baby was sound asleep. The shadows across the child's face and around him were distinct and exact.

"Qu nata hic?? Id ecce professionalis!" She exclaimed. Abel smiled.

"I saw that baby holding a teddy bear just like that over in Germany! He was so cute.. I wish I could see him again..." His smiled disappeared.

"Olim? Moto eventus?" She asked, looking at him. Abel sighed.

"Vampires... they burned down his little village... raped the women... including little girls... killed everyone by ripping out their throats... I just wish I had made it in time to at least save the poor child..." He said. Rina was silent.

"Id ecce a tristis memoria...Cur factus qu describo is?"

"Remembering his sleeping face makes me feel at ease... Knowing that he could find peace in that sort of mess makes me feel glad that he was just a baby..." Abel said. Rina sighed. She pulled a pencil from the bunny's collar. She turned to a different page and began to draw a quick sketch. She was so busy, she didn't notice Abel get up and look at her personal library in her room.

"So many books... and so many rare ones... I haven't even heard of this one!" He muttered. Rina stopped sketching.

"Venio!" She called. Abel turned around. She held up the sketch book.

"Qu faciei similis ad mea." Abel took the pad and stared in awe at the picture. It was Abel, but he wasn't sitting on the floor or looking peaceful, he looked like he was being tortured. He looked like he was being crusified.

"What... what is this?!"

"Iste ecce quam meus notus morticinus. I scio id voluntas fio ad qu mox," She said.

"I won't die like that! I swear I won't..."

Abel examined the picture. He saw something behind his back.

"What is this? Behind my back?" He pointed to his back. Rina grinned.

"Aligera," She said. Abel hid a gasp.

_She drew wings on me? What does that mean..._ He laughed.

"Well, I swore to you that that wouldn't happen to me. So I swear to you now, I'll come again tomorrow!" He said cheerfully. Rina waved her finger in the air, making a cirrcular motion. Abel looked at the pad, then Rina. She nodded. Abel flipped the page over.

"Oh... wow..." This time, it was Abel, and he in a peaceful mood. It looked like he was sitting next to a window, smiling. The sun was shining off of his glasses. Abel smiled softly.

"Magnificent.." He said. Rina stood up and walked past him, disappearing in her personal library. She came back out with a smaller book, but the pages were more wrinkled and delicate. Rina sat down and opened it.

"_Vampire. Krusnik. Terran._ Origo, Italia," She said. Abel looked up.

_That book mentions the Krusnik?_

"Syngrapha: Galileo. Vir de scientia," She said. Abel stared at the book Rina was holding. His watched beeped.

"Oh! Uh, Rina, I'm sorry to say this but it's six o'clock... I'm afraid I have to go!" He rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll leave the pad and pencils here for you! I'll be back tomorrow!" He said. He left the room slowly, regretting leaving her on such a sudden note. Rine didn't budge, she was reading the book. Abel left the room and went home.


	4. Links p1

**Author's Note:** For the previous two chapters, I got the Latin translations on Google. They may or may not be accurate, I'm trusting a website for it all. Enjoy! =^^=

Chapter 4

He watched the window from the trees. His lackeys were all around him, watching the same window and keeping a look out for any Vatican guards. His searing red eyes were furiously buried on the small, thin shape that was sitting in the middle of the room. That man, Abel, had just left. It was already dark enough for Methuselah like him to come out and roam around. Tonight, his men were going to play with Abel.

"Ok boys... it's time for the show!" He hissed. They all snickered and chuckled around him. They all leapt from the trees, heading for the point where they would intercept Abel. He stayed in the trees. His fine black hair blew in the wind. His nose caught the scent of Abel, along with his men. He grinned.

"Kuku... I don't think Abel will be talking to you as much as he has been... I'll make sure of it. It's worked for years now, and I know I'm inches away from breaking you!"

Abel walked with a light step. He was in a happy mood. In his mind, he felt something else. He was thinking about the book that Rina had been reading.

Terran. Vampire. Krusnik. The book mentions them with those names. But Galileo wasn't one who studied the undead. Maybe it's a different Galileo. I mean, she wouldn't be handling a 2600 year old book with no equipment made to handle something so fragile! But... putting that aside... who keeps killing off her friends?I can only wonder who would want to do that... Abel bit his lip.

That questioning interview... She only told of the things she remembered... but what of the things she doesn't remember? She never described anything or anyone who she couldn't remember that well... She must have just passed it up. Ugh! Rina's story is so messed up! It's worse than those weird puzzles the Alchamists made to combine and create objects and metals. I can't believe that she changed so much... She was so lively! And her English... it was perfect! She even spoke Italian!! Abel shook his head.

"I just need to keep this great mood up and my day will be so fun! La la la!!" He sang, skipping down a narrow allyway. He stopped and jumped back, a couple of knives stabbed the ground where he once stood. Five persons were behind him, three were in front.

"Well... you're mood's gonna change as soon as we're done with ya!" A very large and muscular man said. Abel saw their eyes.

"Methuselah? You're not supposed to be on Vatican grounds without permission..." He said. The group laughed.

"We don't need permission... our boss has so many sources and connections, no one knows of the stuff we've done! Of course... no one can trace to what we've done!"

"We're gonna add another one to our killing list... Abel Nightroad!" A skinny vampire yelled. The group laughed and pulled out guns. Abel examined the group. He pushed up his glasses.

"I take it you want something?" The big vampire grinned.

"Yeah, stay away from that Rina girl or you'll die tomorrow... Got it?"

"Oh... threatening her caretaker huh? So you're the one who've been causing Rina all her pain..." Abel said. The group laughed together.

"Maybe, maybe not! Point is, stay away from Rina, or you die!" Abel snickered.

"Really? You're picking on a poor, helpless Father who has no weapon on him? How cruel!" His eyes shone with mischeif. The group cocked their guns.

"Here's some warning wounds for ya!" The big one pulled the trigger, it bounced off something metal.

"**Switching from Stand-by mode to Attack mode.**" Father Tres took out two guns and aimed.

"What the hell?!" The group fired at Tres, he shot a couple of shots, disabling them quickly.

"BASTARD!!" Two vampires charged at Tres. He cocked the guns and fired at their knees. They fell. Abel stood behind Tres.

"Gez... a little overboard, don't you think?"

"**Father Abel, Damage report.**"

"I'm fine, Father Tres. These guys have just admitted their crimes to me. Seems as though they came for a confession. Contact some guards, we have some criminals here who murdered the caretakers of Rina." Tres nodded. Abel quickly left the allyway and went back to the library.

Maybe these guys are related to the Methulesah she talked about on that disk! Abel refrained back to a certain section of the interview with Rina that seemed related to the vampires who attacked him.

_"So have you heard of Methulesah? Vampires?"_

_"Oh yeah! Those guys are so funny looking!"_

_"Do you know any? Any from your past?"_

_"Um... there were these one guys... They alway followed me around! And a few of them came up to me and asked me my name and stuff, I think. One thing they never stopped asking about was something to do with an element.. I have no idea what they were talking about. One of those guys were really friendly! He looked so cute!!! He looked just like a little puppy dog! OH! He was so cuddly!" She said._

_"Yes.. do you remember their appearences?"_

_"Welllll.... They were really odd lookin.. I can't really remember. A few were huge and a few were really skinny! But the one I remember was the one who looked like a wittle puppy! Hehe! He had black hair, red eyes, a had a weird obsession with wearing leather gloves. He wears a belt with a buckle in the center that has a picture of a deer on it. That's all I remember of them... But they were everywhere! Whenever I moved to a different city, they always were there. What's really weird is that... well... I think their bipolar... Like, once, they all helped me, and then a few hours later, I saw them again. It was right after it rained, so the roads were so muddy! They pushed me in the mud and called me names! But the next day after that... they were so nice..."_

"I need to talk to Catherina..." He muttered. Abel ran as fast as he could to the Lady Cardinal's office. His legs were growing tired, but he didn't stop. The information he deduced could prove to be vital to Rina's behavior and past.

Catherina sat at her desk, reading files and doing paperwork.

"Lady Catherina! I have something important to tell you!" Abel bursted into her office, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"What is it Abel? Sit down, tell me calmly, please." Abel sat down and began with what had happened to him, then he deducecd to how it may have affected Rina.

"So, the group of Methulesah that attacked had me had said not to go near Rina tomorrow. They also said they'd be adding another to their killing list. So I think that these Methulesah could be the ones who are causing Rina to act like she does."

"Hmm.. Abel... your information is in fact very valuable... But all of her caretakers have reported this same thing to me before... so I know that they are resonsible for it all. The only question is who are they? What do they look like? And why are thay doing what they are doing? I was looking for you anyway Abel, I have added another to this mission with you, mainly because I know you're going to start taking Rina outside of her room soon."

"How'd you guess?" Abel smiled.

"It's quite obvious with your attitude. Ester is going to help you out with Rina. I'm certain that a girl talking to another girl will help enhance Rina into talking more. Problem is, Ester doesn't know Latin. So, you'll translate for her, understand?" Abel nodded.

"Is she coming tomorrow?"

"No, because they attacked you tonight, she'll be joining you the day after. But I expect you to be protecting her with the utmost care as you would with Rina! Ester may be well adapted to harse situations, but unarmed, she can be a little useless."

"Well, she's not a handson sort of person. But she's great with planning!" Abel suggested. Catherina chuckled.

"Yes, yes. Now, tomorrow, I need you to tell Rina about Ester, and inform her what you may be planning on doing tomorrow. Got it?"

"Yes m'lady." Abel got up and bowed. He left the office slowly. Catherina went back to her paperwork. The doors closed and locked. A hand moved slowly from the shadows behind Catherina's desk. She saw it and opened her mouth to yell for the guards. It clamped over her mouth quickly. The strong hand pulled her back.

"Hello Lady Cardinal. I'm not going to say much and I'm not telling you my name. I'm just going to say a few things, and you will listen. You will tell no one of this meeting. Rina is my servant, she pledged herself to me years ago when she was young, but old enough to choose between something like freedom and servant work.

You see, I had pulled her from a puddle. She got up, started walking into the street, carraige comes zooming up. She freezes, I pulled her from the street. She thanks me, then skips away. I got a little worried so I followed her. Some guys decided to be real assholes and attack her. She screamed for help, lucky for me, I rescued her again. I killed them all. She didn't seem to notice. She thanked me and said 'that's three times you've saved me, mister! I'll give you one wish for me to do for you as payment!' So, I tell her, so softly, a whisper, she can be my servant for the rest of her life. She says she'll do it. But the next day, she forgets all about it. And I come from a noble family. I'm certain you know how us Methulesah can get... Since I saved her ass twice and helped her once, she owes me her life. Now that she's grown to be a looker and has a power within her that Methulesah would be previleged to even drink the blood of, I want her back. I want to take her. I want to use her, I want her to be a mistress." Catherina's eyes went wide.

"I'll see to it that I leave a mark on her forever... I've only been messing with her for her entire life because I wanted to awaken the power inside of her. I want that power and I want her. You will do nothing to stop me, or you will die..." The hand vanished. Catherina gasped in breaths of air. She looked around. She stared at the window. The Cardinal swore she saw a pair of wings disappear over the top of one of the cathedral roofs.


	5. Links p2

Chapter 5

7:17 a.m.

Abel was running as fast as he could, anger in his eyes. He was running to Rina's home. The buliding that she was being kept in. Abel played in his mind over and over again the interview that was taped on the disk. The way Rina looked, how she spoke, and the complexity of her features. It puzzled him on how she could turn into something out of cave so fast. Her eyes were so different, once so bright and cheerful, now dull and cold.

_"Do you like puzzles?"_

_"Sure do!"_

"How?"

_"Hehe! I remember when a lady started throwing rotten veggies at this guy for looking up her skirt! She was so funny!"_

"How did this happen?!"

_"Umm.... I like to talk to people. Well, not all the time, but being around them is good too cause then you can make friends! I have lots of friends!"_

"Who would want to do that to her?!" Abel felt his cheeks getting hot, his eyes were getting wet.

_"So I hear you like to draw? You want to draw a quick sketch here for me?"_

_"Sure! One sec..."_

_"Oh! That's so nice!"_

_"This was my first time in a garden like that! Isn't it so pretty? I love going outside! All the pretty flowers... I hate seeing things die!"_

"Why would anyone want to hurt her?!" Abel yelled suddenly. The people that were scattered looked towards him, alarmed. He bursted in through the doors, marching with a foul temper. He kept his face down, knowing that tears were flooding out his eyes.

_"So, the caretakers here have made friends with you, and from what they say you're really well behaved! Can you tell me the name they gave you?"_

_"I think it's Rina."_

_"Do you know why they call you that?"_

_"No... but it's a pretty name! I like it! The first couple of names they tried out were ok, but I didn't really like them. Like one was Susu. Another was Evanjolean. I didn't really like them that much... Rina was simple, they said. But it's sounds so cool! Rina. Like a bird sort of! Rrriinnaa!" She laughed._

_"Haha! That's a good point you make out there! Now... you do know the reason you're going to live with the Vatican right?"_

_"Yeah... there's something wrong with me. Somethin that can turn really bad and hurt people. I don't want that to happen... I have friends that were hurt a lot cause of the bad things... It broke my heart whenever I saw something in pain!"_

_"Yes. That's right. Do you like you room? The place you're staying at?"_

_"Oh yea! It's got a big window where I can look out to the gardens! The nuns and people who come in to take care of me, they give me little activities I can play with and some even bring really good books! I love looking out the window... you can see everything! Some cathedrals, pretty flowers, a fountain..."_

Abel wiped his eyes and took in a few deep breaths of cool air. The nun was standing by Rina's door, waiting patiently. He looked up. She smiled softly and opened the door. Abel just barely set a foot in the door when a pad of paper flew at his head.

"TRACTUS FORAS! _Get out!"_ Rina yelled. Abel blinked.

"Wh-what??"

"TRACTUS FORAS!! NUNC!! _Get out! Now!"_ The nun who stood by Abel took raised her wrist, a watch on it, and whispered something into it. She walked in the room.

"Rina, dear, calm down. You know you're in no condition to yell like this!" She said in a pleading voice. Rina was standing, holding onto the back of her chair for support. Abel could see braces on her ankles, leading up and under the robe she wore.

"Mea facesso non cura, TRACTUS IS FORAS! _I don't care, get him out!" _She screamed. The nun tried to calm her down. Another nun came in.

"What's wrong?"

"She's beginning to go mad again." The new nun bit her lip.

"Shoot! Rina, sweet heart, calm down now. You know you'll get all worked up and then you might end up losing all feeling in your legs!" Rina growled.

"Eo procul! _Go away_!" She spat. The two nuns were working to calm her down. Abel picked up the pad she threw at him. He flipped through the pages and stopped on one. It was ragged, like it was done in the dark or in a hurry. It was dark in the picture. A figure with long black wings and grey hair that stood up was across from another. His face was scratched up and wasn't drawn to make a face, but Abel knew who it was. He was standing across from another who was hanging from a cross shaped structure. Their feet were a few inches off the ground, a broken pipe jutted from their feet. Two broken pipes struck out from their hands. Abel's eyes widened. Was this Rina?

"IS MORS DE MEA!! MAKE IS EO PROCUL!_ He is the death of me! Make him go away!"_ She screamed. The two women were desperate to calm Rina down. Abel sighed and smiled.

"Rina, how did you come up with insperation to draw this?" He asked. Rina was stopped. She glared at Abel.

"Meus somnium. Meus somnium istuc semper verus! _My dreams. My dreams are always true_!" She yelled. Abel blinked.

"Dreams? Hmm... So when exactly does this dream take place?" He asked. Rina stopped. Her legs shook a little.

"Mea tractus non scio... Omne mea scio ecce iste ed voluntas venio verus! _I don't know... All I know is that they will come true_!" She said. Abel smiled.

"And how do you know that this person is me?" He asked. Rina stared at the floor.

"Mea... mea tractus non scio... _I... I don't know..."_ She muttered.

"Hmm?"

"MEA AIT MEA TRACTUS NON SCIO! _I said I don't know_!" She let go of the back of the chair and staggered as fast as she could to Abel. The two nuns were frantic.

"Rina! No! You can't walk!"

"Stop it! You're hurting yourself!" Rina grabbed Abel's coat.

"Cur tractus qu perdoleo mea? Qu istuc beatus mea tam multus tumultus! _Why do you bother me? You're bringing me so much confustion_!" She hissed. Abel smiled gently.

"Well... I'm not a normal human... I'll tell you that." He looked out of the window.

"You know, today I thought we could take a little walk outside. In the gardens?" He said. Rina's face shifted into surprised. She took a small glance to the window.

"Hortus... _Gardens..."_ She murmured. Her legs shaked violently, she let out a small cry of pain. Her knees buckled. Abel grabbed her arms softly and lifted her up into his arms. The two nuns rushed over to Abel.

"I'm so sorry, Father Abel. Rina has to have her rest."

"She just went through a trauma, she needs to recover."

"No, she just needed to calm down! Just get me a wheelchair. I'm taking Rina outside today!" He said sweetly. The two nuns were stunned to silence. Abel turned and walked down the hallway slowly, making sure not to hurt Rina in any way. One nun lifted up her watch and clicked a button.

"I need a wheelchair please..." She said.

Abel pushed Rina slowly through the path that lead to the first garden by the institude. Rina had a dark umbrella over her head. She was very sensitive to the sunlight from years of being in isolation and forcing herself to live in the dark.

"Rina, I know today is probably a big day for you, one with a lot of stress on your body, but I'm going to have to tell you a few things that I learned about you," He said. Rina shifted slightly, pulling her feet in farther from the sunlight.

"Uh... well.. I don't really know how to say this... but... I'll just say it straight forward," Abel stopped the chair and faced it towards a large fountain.

"Two years ago, you entered here, you were so happy. You're appearence was that of a normal little girl, so happy and cheery. I saw the file on you, and also the file that contained you recorded interview of when you were entered into the Vatican. Your voice was even different. You were so happy. I thought it was just some random little girl from off the street, but it was you. I could hardly believe it... you've changed so much... Now you're afraid of caretakers, fearing for their lives. You're isolated yourself from everyone and it scares me because you're missing so my precious time of your youth right now. How did you change? Please Rina... I have to know... how could you have changed so drastically?" Abel whispered his question, trying to hide the emotion that was overwelming him. Rina was silent. Abel moved the wheelchair down another path, into another garden.

"Si qu dehibere scio, mea voluntas narro qu. Postquam copulo racemus de cryptari habere morticina, mea contenebrasco metuo. Quandoque mea somni, mea somnio de viae id morticina. Tunc quom novus cryptari convenit, mea somni de vias id morticina. Ea pavefio mea. Mea desideiderabilis idus ad vivo quia mea scire idus habeo cohabitator. Illuc tamquam rarus moto rexiad ad pereo placide. Mea utra ens cruciare. Mea mox sumo ad reor iste altera.... deforis... altera invisus meas tam multus nam rei mea fio. Sed mea nequeo forma motu. Tam mea nata meus vivum intra, mea seponere meum tam mea nonforte tractus ad scio quplus cryptari, tam suua mortis utinam consum minus gravis. Id utinam numquam laboro. Tunc mea haud somnus aput omne. Olim, e cryptari adgredid mea ac pono e acus in mea; meus nonfaci pugna. Meus scire mono is quasi post. Meus quasi patiens ob mors. Magis... meus peragereous susum amissus plurimus utor de mea crurale... Id mono e morbus... Idcce cuncticus comedo mea... sed nullemress in mea ecce demissus id deorsum.... Meus necessitas ad formae foras utra....

_If you must know, I will tell you. After the first couple handfulls of caretakers had died, I grew afraid. Whenever I slept, I dreamt of the ways they died. Then when new caretakers came, I dreamt of the ways they died. It scared me. I wanted them to live because I knew they had lives. There were few who managed to die peacefully. I was being tortured. I soon began to think that someone... outside... someone hated me so much for something I did. But I can't figure out what. So I made my living inside, I isolated myself so I wouldn't get to know anymore caretakers, so their deaths would be less painful. It would never work. Then I couldn't sleep at all. Once, a caretaker attacked me and put a needle in me; I did not fight. I knew what he was after. I was patient for death._

_Instead.... I ended up losing most use of my legs... It was a disease... It's slowly eating me... but something in me is keeping it down... I need to figure out what_..." Abel's eyes widened.

"Mea necessaria ad formae foras ut id beccam tam mea arale probo e morbus tendo ac denique occido meas... _I needed to figure out what it was so I could let the disease spread and finally kill me..."_

"NO!! You are not meant to die Rina!! There are people here who care for you, you are a person! Your life has its own meaning! You are not meant to die yet! Not until your time expires naturally!" He crouched down in front of her.

"If your body is keeping the disease from spreading throughout your body, then your time isn't here yet! You have to live until the last second!" He said with pleading eyes. Rina looked down on him, her eyes amazed, but her face cold. She closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Qu justus fractus non scire. _You just don't understand_." Abel growled and grabbed the umbrella.

"Ut istuc qu benefactio?! _What are you doing!?"_ Rina yelled. Abel yanked the umbralla off the wheelchair. Rina cringed at the sun, rasing her arms up and bending down to cover her face. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Rina, look! Look out into the garden!" Abel said. Rina shook violently. She whimpered in pain. Abel sighed and lightly placed his hand on her back.

"Look..." He pointed out. Rina turned and slapped him. Abel froze. Rina's eyes were furious.

"Qu istuc attentatio ad occido mea! _You're trying to kill me!"_ She screamed. Abel grew sad. He placed the umbrella over Rina's head again and sat down on the path. Rina gained control over herself and looked at Abel.

"Fool," She said. It was one word, but Abel's expression changed completely. His eyes were wide, he slowly turned his head to stare at Rina.

"Mono? _What?"_

"English..." He whispered. Rina looked to the side and shrugged. He jumped up in the air.

"YOU SPOKE ENGLISH!! YES!!! YEA!!!" He hollared happily. Rina rolled her eyes.

"Domus. Nunc. _Home. Now."_ Abel smiled pleasently and wheeled Rina back towards the institude.


	6. Opened p1

Chapter 6

Abel stood next to Rina, she was reading the same book she was yesterday. Today was very tiring. Rina was in a horrible mood and Abel was cheerful and trying to make her feel better. They had talked a little bit, most of the time Rina just told Abel to shut up. It was almost three o'clock. Abel asked for a moment from Rina and contacted Caterina.

"_Yes Abel?"_ She asked.

"I managed to get Rina to say a word!"

"_An English word?"_ She sounded annoyed.

"Yeppers!" Caterina was silent.

"_Excellent. I'll have Father Tres come over and pick you up in a few minutes-"_

"Actually I'm going to stay a little late here tonight."

"_Abel, Rina is sick girl, you can't just stay there. She'll want privacy."_

"I know, but I really have to talk to her about something, and it can't wait." He heard Caterina sigh.

"_Very well, Abel. But don't make her jump around like you did earlier today! That's right, I heard what happened! Now if you're going to talk to her about something I'll give you until ten. The latest."_ The transmission buzzed off. Abel clapped to himself and turned around to face Rina.

"Uh... Rina... I need to show you a few things.. it's about your past..."

"Mono ecce id? _What is it?"_ She asked, not looking up. A file flopped down in front of her face on top of the book. She grasped the edges gently and opened it. It was her own file. She looked up.

"Mono ecce hic? _What is this?"_ She said. Abel took out a small disk along with a very small laptop. He pulled another chair up and sat down. He popped the disk into it and waited. A square popped up with an image of Rina on it. Rina's eyes widened.

"_So Rina, are you feeling well today?"_

_"Yes sir! Feeling happy as a clam!"_ Rina dropped her book and file and stared at the screen.

_"That's great to hear Rina, but you know we can't just be all friendly today right?"_

_"Yeah.. but you're being nice! I wanna be nice too.."_

_"Haha! Alright, now I really must get on with this you know. You'll recieve a series of questions and you just answer them as best as you can." Rina smiled and squirmed in her seat._

_"Let's start with your earliest memory... what was it?" Rina paused for a moment, thinking hard._

_"Uh... well... it's sort of fuzzy... but when I piece it together then I guess I'd have to describe it as... A sunset..."_

_"Is that it?"_

_"No.. there were people... lots of them. I think... thirty... But a few of them were really different."_

_"Can you describe them?"_

_"Well... the majority of the people were obviously humans because of there eye color and skin. There must of been around twenty... Eight of them were vampires."_

_"How could you tell?"_

_"Well... the vampires.. their eyes were really different. And it was the atmosphere around them. It was cold, but it was also friendly! Of course... a few weren't exactly nice..."_

_"Now there are two you didn't mention, what do you think they were?"_

_"I don't know... They were a lot darker than the vampires. They were also a lot sadder. I don't remember them clearly but... One was a girl and the other was a man. I don't know..."_

_"Did they say anything? Do anything?"_

_"No, they just passed by."_

_"Passed by?"_

_"Yeah. They were there for maybe a few seconds, to look for some reason. They walked, then stopped, looked my way, and then kept going. But I couldn't help but look at them..." Rina gazed off into space._

_"Ok. That's a very good memory, do you know what happened after that?"_

_"I blacked out."_

_"Blacked out?"_

_"Yep! Blacked out like a power outage! When I woke up, I was in a little cottage, I was six then. Or an age around that. They said I was found in an allyway with blood all over me. I think that's why those vampires were there. The old couple there became my first parents. They didn't really wanted me though, so they made me as a little servant. Payment for being there and getting fed I guess. It was fair."_

_"Interesting... So... The next question may be a little tough."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Do you have any... enemies?"_

_"Enemies?"_

_"People that may not like you? And when you name them, could you please explain maybe why?"_

_"Oh! Ok, sure!" Rina rubed her eye._

_"Um... I only have a few enemies that I know of. Uh... There's a little kid named Matt who kept pickin on my cause I managed some how to damage his reputation."_

_"No no, what I mean is a life thretening enemy."_

_"No.. I don't have one of those..."_

_"Ok, then moving on... Did you ever have your life saved?"_

_"Besides the couple who took me in there was this one man who saved me twice and helped me once, all under an hour! He was really nice..."_

_"What did he look like?"_

_"Well.. he had black hair... thin face... um... green eyes... no... blue eyes? Oh!! I can't remember! All I know is that he's really nice!"_

_"How did you two meet?"_

_"Well.. this was way back when, I don't know exactly how long ago, but I was on my way back to my third home with some groceries and I bumped into him. I spilled them everywhere. He heped me pick them up. In fact, if I remember correctly, he picked up all of them before I could blink! I thanked him. He let me go on my way. I went to cross the street and what do you know! I almost get hit by a carriage. He pulled me out of the way! I was soo grateful. He laughed and said that I just couldn't stay out of trouble. His laugh was like music... But then I thanked him again and went home. When I was just a few blocks away, some men got me into an allyway and were going to take my stuff! I called for help but no one was there. They were closing in and out of the blue comes mister hero! He punched them and kicked them and smacked them hard! It was like a dream! And he did it so fast too! Then he turned around and just looked at me. He shook his head and laughed. I asked him what was so funny and he said I just really can't stay out of trouble. I thanked him and then thought, saying thanks isn't enough to a guy who saved you twice and helped you out. So I said... I'll let you have one wish that I must fulfill no matter what! He said that I could be his servant. I said sure thing! He said it'd start the next day. I said bye, but then he grabbed my arm and whispered something into my ear."_

_"What did he say?"_

_"He said 'And that means you'll be capable to be my wife in the future'."_

_"Wife?"_

_"Yeah. And this guy was serious. So the next day I went to look for him and he wasn't anywhere... I looked for him for a week, and I couldn't find him, so I forgot about him."_

_"So you merely wanted to find him to fulfill the little wish he had, but you couldn't find a hair of him, or hear a word about him. Right?"_

_"Yea! And whenever I can, I'm going to track him down. I'm going to invent a machine that can make a picture out of what you think! Hopefully I can make it! Then I'll get to him and thank him and tell him about the wish thingy and then my guilt will be gone!" Rina said cheerfully. The man laughed._

_"Well I look forward to it..."_


	7. Opened p2

**Authors Note: **The next few chapters will most likely be about Rina's past interview(s).

Chapter 7

_"Now Rina, I have another set of questions here that aren't to be answered the way you've been answering so far; I need you to be serious. Like an adult, ok?"_

_"Sure," Rina shifted in her seat._

_"Ok, here's the question. What was your last memory from before you woke up here, in the Vatican?"_

_"Ok... Well... It's a little fast and at the end it's blurry. But I'll try my best to describe it all out for you. The beginning of it was at the very beginning of the day at about... four a.m. I woke up to get a drink and I couldn't resist to go out and look at the sunset. Oh it was so beautiful... When the sun woke up it was like an overture with marimba and slow strings. The slow beginning with the sun rising, then some spirit with people waking up, the birds added jumpy flutes, and when the sun was all the way up and the people got out of the house; it was the brass and percussion. Oh... It was beautiful! And what was weird was that some guy sat next to me the entire time and I didn't even know it..."_

_"What did this man look like?"_

_"Well... I thought I saw him somewhere before, tell you the truth. At first I thought 'Is he a vampire?' because his face was so perfect! Like a sculpture. He had really soft black hair that blew loosely in the wind, some shadow around his jawline and around his mouth, and his eyes were a lovely dark purple. It was like a picture. I never thought I'd see anyone like him in a sunrise background. And when I noticed him, I sort of jumped and screamed in surprise. He jumped a little too because he didn't think I'd scream! He got all panicky and it was funny! He offered me an apple that he had in his hand. We talked a little about how nice the sun was."_

_"Do you know his name?"_

_"Um... It was... Kotu... no... Minatsu... no... Um... Oh! It was Yasuo. That's it! Yasuo. He knew a lot about animals and art work. He told me that if I'm going to draw anything, you have to know about it first. You have to know what their soul feels, what they feel, what the body looks like, and what their body does. If you konw these, then you'll get a piece for work that looks so real, you swear it's a real being. And I really appreciated that from him. He said he had to leave to help out his mother in the market. After he left, I walked around the streets for a little while."_

_"Now hold on, do you remember what city you were in?"_

_"Nope. I've moved so much and been knocked out so much I can't remember city names that well."_

_"Ok... Continue, please."_

_"While I was walking around in the streets, I helped out a few people and played with some dogs. At about noon, I ran into those guys who always bug me! But this time, they were really, really nice. I mean, so nice it seemed like they thought I was like a girlfriend or something. They had this one guy with them who hid in the shadows. He seemed really suspicious for some reason. They were all telling me that I had to talk to their 'boss' for some reason. Like he just wanted to talk to me so bad or something. And they didn't say it as an order, they said it like it was gossip. They were really nice about it too. A few times they motioned to the guy who stayed hidden in a shadow and had a hood on. The thing about him that I remembered the most... was an atmosphere that was reluctant, but threatening. He was silent most of the time. _

_Where ever I went, him and his groupies went as well. Whenever I went down an allyway, they surrounded me and were really quiet and were really protective. One time a cat spat at me because its foot hurt and one of the guys grabbed it and threw it into a bush. It was alright, but it was way over the top. They stuck with me until I said I was going home, that's when they finally bugged off. The entire day I was held back from running around and doing what I usually did to just sitting and walking around a little bit. So when I went home, there were things following me."_

_"Things?Tell me about them."_

_"Well... I don't know what they were, but I definatly felt their presence from somewhere before. I don't know where, but I know I've felt them before. I didn't pay attention to it at first until I actually went into the last allyway to my home. They made some noise. First it was just a footstep. Then a trashcan fell over. It was so scary. I was almost at the end, I was really picking up the pace, but the ally just seemed to get longer and longer. Then I saw the eyes..." Rina shivered._

_"Those eyes were so evil..."_

_"What eyes?"_

_"They were so hungry. And so evil. They were red daggers staring out from the darkness... I was really scared. I felt something trying to trap me, I panicked and ran for it. At first I ran back the way I came, expecting a clear exit, but that was foolish. There were more. So many more. They were all looking at me with hunger of an animal. I was in so much fear... I can still remember that sensation... I was shaking so hard, my heart was the loudest thing I heard. Then the eyes... they flew out at me, I saw teeth. Fangs. I remembered that I screamed, really loud. Then I was tackled to the ground, my head hit the pavement and my vision went blurry. I was still screaming, just screaming, not saying anything. The eyes were over me, a pair held me down with weight that felt like a ton. I felt cold ice running over my neck and holding down my arms. The fangs glistened in the moonlight and they were sharp as needles._

_Then suddenly, the eyes left, they were gone. The weight had disappeared. The red eyes were running away. Some fell and never got up. A group had surrounded me. I couldn't tell who, my vision was blurring out. I saw more pairs of red eyes and thought I was going to die. Then I heard fimiliar voices. They were protecting me... A voice spoke directly to me and said... 'Stay with me. Don't leave me, now. Remember that deal now, remember. Stay with me. I'll get you to a safe place.' Then it all disappeared..." Rina's eyes were distant and dazed. The man cleared his throat._

_"You said the voice was fimiliar, do you have any idea who it could have been?"_

_"It was them..."_

_"Who?"_

_"Them... the ones who always followed me."_

_"Who's voice was it who spoke to you directly?"_

_"I... I don't know... but... it was the one who..." Rinas voice trailed off._

_"Who what, Rina?"_

_"Who saved me... Three times... It was him! I know it was! Oh!! That makes four! Now I really have to find him!" Rina suddenly turned desperate._

_"I have to find him!" She stood up. She left the view of the camera._

_"Rina! Sit down! Rina! No!! Rina!" The camera jiggled and was bumped a few times. Rina was desperately trying to convince him to let her go._

_"I have to find him! I need to give him his one wish!"_

_"Rina calm down!" Rina showed up again in the camera view. Two men in guard uniforms were pushing her down in the chair and strapping her in with belts. She strained against the straps, yelling about granting the wish to the man who saved her._

_"Rina! Rina, listen to me! Look at me, Rina. Look at me!" The man said hurridly. Rina looked at him, panting._

_"You need to calm down. You didn't find him. Obviously when he said he'd delivery you to a safe place, he put you here on purpose. When you showed up, you were bruised and the back of your head had slopy stiches in it. Those stiches saved your life. Whoever it was, they meant to keep you alive and well. He wanted you to be safe and to be healthy both physically and mentally. If he was the man who wanted his wish, then he would have kept you, wouldn't he?" Rina blinked and sank into the straps, nodding._

_"Alright... now just take a few breaths, just a few Rina. We're going to get through it all today." Rina face had lost color, worry in her eyes._

_"Rina, tell me what you feel when you dream." Rinas eyes looked up. She straightened herself out, her face still sickly white._

_"Well... a majority of my dreams are usually nightmares. They consist of people I've never seen before crying in misery, death, burning, blood... you know... war... murder. Whatever goes along with it. Sometimes I've seen little kids fighting like grownups and little kids getting killed. Whether it be getting crushed to death by toppling rubble, or getting shot, or getting their hearts and throats ripped out by vampires and humans. It really gets to me... whenever I dream of the sunrise or sunset I love to see, there's always death with it. Death, misery, and torture. They are all people I've never seen or heard in my life. I've never met them, and I'll never meet them..."_


	8. Opened p3

Chapter 8

_"Ok, Rina, now that we've gotten through that, can you promise me not to do that again?" The man asked. Rina nodded. She smiled._

_"I'll try not to!" She said. There was a sound of rustling paper._

_"We seem to be curious of your vivid interest in books. I'm wondering how you can read so much so quickly. Most are in foreign languages that even our linguists don't understand, and yet you can read it! How do you comprehend it all?" He asked. Rina tapped a finger to her cheek._

_"Hmmm... how do I explain that..."_

_"Well, maybe I should ask some questions that lead into it. Let's start with... How did you learn to read?"_

_"Oh! That's much easier! I learned from the same man who was the leader of that gang who followed me!"_

_"The leader of the gang?"_

_"Yep! He was nice!"_

_"But I thought you only knew him for a few weeks..."_

_"No! I never said for a few weeks! More like a few years!" She said._

_"Hmm... Ok... so how exactly did he..?"_

_"Teach me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well... At first it was really awkward. Cause he just randomly came up to me when I was trying to figure out what a sign said at a market and he just said 'Can you even read that?' I said kind of. And he said 'You're a lier. You depend on the shopkeeper to be fair and sell you everything.' I said he was being a little mean. He laughed. Then he just simply said he was going to teach me. I said I didn't have time. Then he just grabbed me and dragged me into the shop he lived in-"_

_"Wait, exactly when was this?"_

_"My.... fifth city."_

_"Ok... So, if you told me right, you moved to thirteen total cities?"_

_"Yep! Thirteen is a little unlucky... but I didn't count the Vatican!"_

_"Please continue."_

_"Ok! When he followed me around, he always got a room above a bar. Either that or a really dark store. But he dragged me through the bar, past all these guys who were drinking and smelly, and pulled me upstairs! It was so weird! I ended up getting a lot of bruises on my legs because of that! He pushed me into his room and locked the door. He pushed me down into a seat and pulled this giant picture book out in front of me. He said 'This is the English alphabet. It's the most common thing today. I'll teach you the letters and make you sound out words by combining these letters to words and how you think they're spelled.' What's odd is that the entire time he didn't take off his hood. And it was really dark in his room. He had to windows and blinds shut and no light at all. I could barely see the letters. I was corrected so much! But I learned the whole alphabet in less than a half an hour! I was happy! Then he kept me up there for three more hours to teach me small words and then medium leveled words. He said I was the level of a ten year old who went to school. I was young! I couldn't help it! Then afterwards, he booted me out of the window when it was dark and I landed on a cart of hay! He was so rude! Grr! I just wanted to smack him!"_

_"Oh, so he rudely forced you to learn how to read?"_

_"Yeah, but after a while I got used to it and he began to teach me big words. After three weeks of English, he moved to Spanish. I learned about half the language in two weeks. I spent seven hours a day memorizing every word he forced in my head! But he was so quick! Then he stuff Italian and German in my head in one week, those were hard... Then he taught me some Japanese for a few days. I learned the rest myself from a book. Then the last thing he taught me was Latin. He told me it was the most important language I should learn in this day in age. I learned that in under one and a half weeks!"_

_"All that in under two months!"_

_"Oi... my head hurt after that... but he said I was really intelligent for learning all those languages in a month and a week... He even said I may have an IQ of over 300... That's already off the charts!"_

_"But it says here you also know-"_

_"Russian, Greek, Roman, Korean, Taiwanese, Portugese, Arabic, Somolian, French, Mongolian, and Chinese." The man coughed._

_"That's an awful lot of languages you know, Rina!"_

_"Hey, I also know the secret language the vampires know!"_

_"Wha-what???" The man said in surprise._

_"Yeah! I forgot, that's the last thing he taught me."_

_"He?! The one who was the leader of the gang?"_

_"Yep!"_

_"So... he was a vampire?"_

_"Yea... is there something wrong with that?"_

_"No, nothing. So... back to the question that started this all... how do you comprehend so much?"_

_"Oh, well... not to brag, but I have excellent memory when it comes to double, triple or cuadrople tasking. I can read up to ten books at a time! I'm so proud of myself! I'm working on eleven, but I have to control myself! The thickest book I've ever read was over seven thousand pages long! I don't remember the title, since it was faded, but boy... it was interesting! And it was all a screenplay..."_

_"A screenplay?"_

_"Yep! Did you know the most famous play writers of the Elizabeth Saga came together to create one giant screenplay? At the intro, they all wrote in their own comments! It's suppose to be up to three days long, if there are breaks every night and at Act endings, and it's a love and tragedy and drama and action and adventure! It was beautiful!"_

_"What was it about?"_

_"You read it."_

_"I'm afraid I can't do that..."_

_"Of course you can't! It's written in old English, old Spanish, old French, and old German. No one can read it unless you're a native to each language. I barely got to translate it enough to grasp the concept of the play and write it out in my mind. That book took me a month to finish! Most of it was translating from one language to the other in a few seconds. Man that was hard..." Rina shook her head._

_"So have you made any pieces of art or books? Something in that nature?"_

_"No books! And whenever I get anything to paint big pictures or draw portraits, I give them away or sell them for food money. You know, so I can live."_

_"Did your teacher ever recieve any paintings or drawings?"_

_"No... I offered him one once, but... He turned it down and said I should keep all my stuff... Then two minutes later he said it was crap and walked away," Rina said._

_"So, first he slightly offended you then completely insulted you?"_

_"Pretty much. But I didn't mind. He was always like that."_

_"Now this is a personal question from me, but... I want to know this badly; where you born with the ability to distinguish the difference between vampire and man?"_

_"Yeah. Ever since I could remember. But what's weird is that... here in the Vatican, there are different people."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean, what I see is so much different than what others see. Some people in the Vatican are different. They aren't vampires though. They're... special," Rina said._

_"How do you see them?"_

_"I see them, but they have a light shining off them and their eyes are different. Like, for humans, it's a dull color and whatever color their born with. Vampires is always bright red. But, lately I've been seeing all sorts of colors, like green, blue, black, and white."_

_"What do you see from me right now?"_

_"The light around you is human, but your eyes are a faint white."_

_"Can you tell my eye color through that?"_

_"It's brown."_

_"Yes. So you've been stretching your power to see these things?"_

_"Yea, to pretty much keep myself out of trouble!"_

_"Out of trouble? What do you mean by that?"_

_"Well... for the humans... the light radiating off of them can sort of tell my how they are. If they're evil, I can tell. If they're good, I can tell. If they're confused, I can tell. When I first saw a difference in the radiance, it confused me. But it all depends on how bright the light is. It goes with every one."_

_"What did you see in your teacher?"_

_"He was confused. Whenever he acted mean, his light was dark. But whenever he performed his version of nice, it would be brighter, but still confused. He didn't know what side he was on."_

_"Hmm... That's interesting..."_


	9. Taken

Chapter 9

_"Hmm... That's interesting..." There was a shuffling of feet. Rina's eyes followed an invisible figure stand up and move around behind the camera._

_"So... he was confused?"_

_"Yea."_

_"Can you describe how this 'light' looked when he was confused?"_

_"It was dark grey and very dim."_

_"Alright... tell me why you think your teacher was confused."_

_"Well... I thought he was probably brought up in a- What are you doing?"_

_"What? Oh, I need to take a picture of you now."_

_"Why?"_

_"It's near the end of the questioning, Rina."_

_"But why do you need to take a picture with that type of camera?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"That's analyzing camera. You take pictures of evidence of DNA with it and it analyzes that evidence to match it up with someone or something. Why do you need to take a picture of me with that?"_

_"We want to find out who you really are. Now... back to the previous statement, please."_

_"Ok..." Rina shifted in her seat._

_"As I said, it was probably from when he was growing up. He was most likely raised in a city where vampires are looked down by they were highly educated in both mental and physical states. I think he was raised from his family to be kind and curtious to others, but as the others treated him may have affected his way of thinking and added a violent side to him. To defend himself."_

_"Is that all?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Ok, say cheese!"_

_"Cheese!" There was a flash._

The screen went black. Rina trembled and looked up at Abel. His face was serious. His glasses were in his hands and he was also looking at the screen.

"Can you tell me anything about that teacher of yours? Do you remember anything at all? You've had years to think about it." Abel stood up. He put his glasses back on. Rina pulled her arms against her chest.

"I need to know Rina, not for this mission I'm on, but personal matters. Please, have you remembered anything about this man?" He asked calmly. The moon reflected off his glasses.

"Non. Meus scio nil. _No. I know nothing._" She whispered.

"Are you lying?" He asked. She took in a quick breath.

"Tell me the truth."

"Meus memini melius breve. _I remember very little._"

"Then tell me what you know." Abel said patiently. Rina lowered her gaze to her feet.

"Is haveo nigrans crinis, ruber genae, ac a cicatrix deorsum suus rectus umeri. _He had black hair, red eyes, and a scar down his right shoulder._" She said softly. She gripped her wrists tightly.

"You're leaving something out aren't you?" He asked. Rina shook her head.

"Rina, you have to tell me. I may not be here tomorrow at all! Please Rina." She cleared her throat and looked at him in the eyes.

"His nam-" The window in Rina's room shattered into a million pieces. Rina shrieked and fell out of her chair. Six people leapt through the window and surrounded Abel.

"You aren't going anywhere!" One said. Abel turned to the door. He saw that the door was open and there were three thugs standing with guns in their hands.

"Rina!" He yelled. A man wearing a black cape with a hood was standing over her. Rina cowered under him.

"Hello Rina-chan..." He said softly. Rina whimpered.

"No no... don't be afraid! It's me, remember?" His hand slid down her cheek. She shivered.

"Leave her alone!!" Abel yelled. The man looked up.

"Make him quiet for a while." A couple of thugs kicked and punched Abel in the face. He fell in the middle of them. Rina tried to crawl towards him. The man grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"I have tormented all you loved for years. It was hard for me. But... It's time for you to uphold you part of the wishes deal, Rina-chan!" Rina screamed. He picked her up bridal style and started towards the window.

"Rina!" Abel called. The man turned towards him.

"I'm afraid that Rina will be gone for a while... you should just forget about her," He said.

"Who are you?!" Abel yelled. The man smiled. His fangs gleamed in the light.

"You are allowed to call me Ethan. That's all you're allowed to call me! Remember, Rina is mine. She agreed to it of her own free will! If you come after her, you die!" He jumped out the window the the squirming Rina, his thugs followed him. As soon as they left, Abel contacted Caterina.

"_What is it Abel?"_

"She's been taken! Rina's been taken!"

_"What?! How!!??"_

"A man she mentioned from her past showed up. He took her, he took her!"

_"How did he get in, Abel?!"_

"He had followers, they killed the guards and pretty much took over the entire building. Then as soon as the took her, they just left! Left! Disappeared and gone! And they have Rina!" Abel yelled.

_"I'm sending over Father Tres, a medical squad and an investigation team over. Just stay there and try to look for anyone who's still alive." _Abel stood up and rubbed his neck. He hurridly jumped out the windown and started to look around for some sort of trail left behind by the thugs. Abel saw faint footprints. He ran after them quickly and stopped after a few minutes. They had faded away. Abel fell to his knees and punched the ground.

"Why can't I ever protect people?! Why am I always so weak?" He whispered to himself. A tear rolled down his cheek. He stood up and wiped his eyes.

"She gained trust in me.. she realized that she couldn't hide anymore. She was about to say something in complete english! She was about to say his name! She's made so progress! And now... THIS!" He yelled. Abel stormed back to Rina's room. He went through the drawings that Rina had made from her dreams. He looked at each one, searching for something that might lead to the man who took her. He threw the pads down to the ground, there was nothing that related to the man. Abel punched the wall by her little library. A chunk of rubble hit his cheek.

"Huh?" Abel saw some loose indents in the wall from where he punched it. He ran his finger over it.

"What is this?" He started to peel away at the chalky wall. Bits and bits of the wall fell to the ground. There was a hole behingd a few inches of wall. He pulled out chunks of wall and reached his hand through the hole. He grasped a pad of paper. Abel pulled it through. He opened up the pad and gasped. Rina was peaceful and being held in the arms of one man. A man with black hair, red eyes, and a scar on his right shoulder. He flipped through the pad quickly.

"Rina has a... secret collection?? And they all contain that man..." He whispered. He heard shouting. Abel stuffed the pad of paper into his coat and turned around. Father Tres and Sister Ester came through the door.

"Father! What happened here??" Ester asked. Tres looked around and started examining the busted window.

"_Father Abel, damage report._"

"I'm fine. What matters is where Rina is. I don't know what'll happen to her. The man who took her said that I could call him Ethan."

"So it isn't his real name?" Ester asked.

"Yeah... unfortunately. I managed to get a look at him. I couldn't see his face well though. The aura around him seemed really desperate. I'm almost afraid for Rina," Abel said. Tres started out the window.

"Father Tres, where are you going?"

"_Surverying the area for clues,_" He said. His eyes light up as he surveryed the ground for any footprints and anything left behind by the kidnappers.

"This is horrible. On our way here, all the guards had their throats ripped out and most of the women had been sexually assulted. Some were killed horribly... whoever this is is absolutly black hearted!" Ester exclaimed.

"No, only his minions," Abel said calmly.

"What? You mean the leader himself isn't bad? How could you deduce that Father?" Abel pushed his glasses up.

"When he took Rina, he spook to her like a small child, but not as if she was a stranger, but as if she was like a little sister or a daughter. He didn't force her up roughly or harm her in any way. When he took her, he merrily lifted her up off her feet and carried her like a fragile object. He was very protective over her. And what's really odd is that he didn't even damage her library..." He said.

"How does Rina's personal library have anything to do with this?? That doesn't matter, what matters is why he took her," Ester said.

"No, Ethan said he tormented all she loved. He also killed all the caretakers Rina got connected to as friends. So he only hurts and destroys the things the Rinas loves. And Rina loves her books."

"But what does that have to do with any of this??"

"Ethan just wants to harm Rina. Even if he was kidnapping her, he would have damaged something permenently in here if she were to escape and come back. It would scar her..."

"So? This Ethan man most likely won't give Rina-chan back. He probably wants to kill her!"

"Ester-san, are you aware of Rina's background?"

"Yes."

"Then you should understand that Rina is very sensitive about losing things. If she was taken away from a friend or vice versa, that would nearly kill her. If her friend is killed, it kills a little part of her soul. Or at least that's how she puts it... This man named Ethan is an old friend of hers. He saved her three times. Rina repaid him by promising to do whatever he wishes. She lost him and didn't know where he went so she just forgot about it. Now Ethan is back and he took Rina to fulfill that promise. I don't know why anyone would hold something like that for so long against somebody, but Ethan must be planning something," Abel explained.

_"Father Abel, Sister Ester, I have found something that may lead to Rina's disappearence," _Father Tres called. Abel and Ester ran out to him. Tres held up a small pad.

"_It contains drawings of Rina and another man. It does not have Rina's fingerprints. The fingerprints on the pad are of an unknown." _Abel took the pad a flipped through it. He gasped.

_These are exactly like the ones in Rinas! Maybe he just made a copy... but how could he have gotten to it? _

_"_I need some time alone please." Ester and Tres nodded and went back to Rinas broken room. Abel kneeled down and opened each notebook.

"I'm sure Rina must have signed her pictures... but did anyone sign these? No... the drawing style is different from Rinas, so these aren't hers. Hmm..." He flipped to the back. There was a poem.

"_'Goddess of Dreams and Goddess of Darkness,  
Your beauty controls all mans desires,  
A child you bore under the name of nothingness.  
Goddess of Lust eneveloped by jealousy  
Stolen was the baby under the name of nothingness.  
Found was the child,  
Buried in the human realm.  
Taken in by one who lives in Darkness and posses no Dreams.'_" Abel read it over and over. He flipped back through the pad.

"This last picture has Rina in the air. Feathers are around her... she has wings... and the same man is below her. He looks like he's praising her... What is he doing??" He muttered. Rina had her arms crossed and she was looking down at the man. He was on his knees and holding his arms upwards, hope and love on his face. Abel turned the picture from one angle to another, trying to figure out what it was about.

"I don't get this picture. I understand that he's prasing her, but why is Rina just up in the air? She sort of looks like a god... dess..." Abel thought about the poem.

"Does he think Rina as a child of a Goddess??"


	10. Think

Chapter 10

Abel hid the notebook in his coat. He pressed a button on his phone and contacted Caterina.

"_Hello?_"

"Caterina, I'd like a few days off."

"_What the hell are you thinking!? You aren't going to get any days off!"_

"This is for personal inverstigation. I'll still work on Rina's case, but I'd like some time to go over everything on my own without any orders or some sort of duedate." He said. He heard her sigh.

"_Very well. But I do expect some results from this!_" She ended the transmission. Abel walked towards the broken door and stopped. He saw the bear Rina always held. He bent down and picked it up.

"I'll return this to her when I see her again..." He whispered. Abel held it in his hand and walked out the door.

He flipped through the pages of the pad again. Ethans drawings were similar to Rina's. The only difference was that they were mostly light pictures. Most had the man holding Rina in his arms or him holding out his hands towards her. In all of them, she had white wings. From the front to the back, it looked like Rina was getting older. First she was an infant, then at the back, she was the age she was at now. He used a lot of detail as Rina did. Abel couldn't figure out who he was though. He saw his facial description, but it didn't really match Ethan's current face. He flipped to one of the few darker pictures. It showed Ethan badly wounded and Rina holding his head in his lap, crying. She was barely covered with a ragged dress and she had a chain attached to a collar on her neck. Her wings were crumpled and torn up. She was crying and covered in dirt. Ethan wasn't wearing a shirt and his pants were torn and bloodied. He had the head of a spear stuck in his shoulder and wounds all over his body.

"That must be where the scar came from... this picture must be a memory from a battle or something," He muttered. Abel flipped through Rina's pad. He stopped on a picture that was somewhat similar to Ethan's. Rina was facing the sky, crying. She didn't have wings, a faceless man was laying in her lap, blood covered his body. Rina was covered with a cloth and was beaten and bruised up. Abel compared the two pictures.

"It seems to me that Ethan finds it to be sad yet happy because he's being held by Rina. While Rina finds it to be horrible, painful and miserable. She holding a man who is dying while she is still alive makes her feel horrible. She said whatever she dreamt, she drew... she must have thought she hurt him and killed him or something. That has to be Ethan. The spearhead is in the exact same place, so is the pose. How do they know each other!" He slammed his hands down on the table.

"Rina doesn't remember anything like this at all! She only remembers that he saved her a few times and taught her a lot of things! She never said anything about her being in some sort of relationship like this with him! How do they dream of these things?!" He yelled. A piece of paper fell out of Rina's pad. He picked it up and read it.

_Hello, Rina.  
I'm your teacher. I left this note in here on purpose just so I can leave a scrap of evidence with you that I actually do exsist. It's been so long since we last held hands. It's been so long since we've walked outside next to each other. Do you remember the time we jumped off the cliff and landed in the sea? I'm sure you can only dream of it now. You sealed away you memories, right? You probably think I'm crazy writing this note to you. But it all happened. Everything you dreamed happened. The other things, the things of the future; I'm not sure what they are. When we meet again, it'll probably like a baby bird meets a fox. You'll probably scream and be scared, but I won't try to hurt you. I never want to. I want to be with you again, just like we were before you sealed away all your memories! You promised me my wishes, and I just want you to be with me. Unseal all those memories, remember us!_

Abel gaped at the note. It fell out of his hand. Now the pictures made sense to him. Whenever it was, Rina and Ethan were close. He didn't know how close though. That's the reason why. Abel knew Ethan's reason why he took her. But he still didn't know why he tormented her. Was it some way he was trying to force her to remember the memories he wrote about? He was a vampire, and Rina was something else. From all the pictures, Rina was different. She wasn't human. She wasn't vampire, either. Abel knew she wasn't a Crusnik. She was something different. He picked up the note and looked over it again and again.

"But how could it fit in? Rina still ages like every other human. Maybe this all happened in between the times she described on the recording. Maybe that's why Ethan and his 'gang' followed Rina around. Maybe they were just keeping an eye on her to protect her. But then what's with them being mean? That doesn't make sense... Heh... I bet he was just telling his goons to tease her because he was mad at her and didn't want his vampire powers to affect her in any way. He didn't want to hurt her. That makes enough sense..." Abel muttered. He set the note on the table and looked out the window of his apartment. He wondered what Ethan was doing with Rina.


	11. Captured

Chapter 11

"Rina. Look at me. Look at me!" One of the thugs grabbed her chin and pulled her head up.

"When we're talkin' to ya, I expect you to answer!" He hissed. Rina was dazed. Her eyes wandered off and her mind was confused.

"Oi!! HELLO?! Are you even going to listen to me!?" He yelled. Rina blinked. She stared at him blankly.

"Bitch!!" He slapped her.

"Hey! Restrain him!" Ethan yelled from across the room. A few other thugs punched him and threw him to the floor.

"I'm sorry Rina. I had to make sure our hideout here was safe. I'm so sorry for leaving you with that swine!" He hissed. He bent down to where she could see him eye to eye.

"Did he hurt you? Oh crud... there's a mark... Get some ice!" He ordered. Ethan gently ran his fingers down her cheek.

"I hope I didn't scare you too bad. I almost heard you break into English again! I'm sure that guy, Abel, would have been pleased to hear that," He said, smiling softly. Rina was silent. He brushed hair out of her face.

"You look so pale. Is it because of the shock? I know... I'm sorry for all that back there..." He said kindly.

"Why is the boss acting so soft towards that girl? It's unnatural.."

"You're a newbie. You wouldn't understand. He's been connected to her longer than any of us have known him."

"Hey!! Pipe down back there!!" Ethan yelled.

"Rina, can you look at me? Can you please concentrate on my face? Please? I want you to see my face?" He whispered, holding her face in his hands. Rina lazily looked at his face. She stared at him for a few minutes. She shook her head.

"Rina... please remember me? I'll tell you what, you at least talk to me and I'll release you from this chair, ok?" He said, patting the ropes that held her down. She shook her head. Ethan sighed and put his head against hers.

"Rina... why won't you? Please tell me..." He whispered. Rina closed her eyes and pulled her head back. Ethan had a look of hurt on his face and stood up.

"Put Rina in the set aside room..." He said. A few thugs nodded and picked up the chair. Ethan looked like he was going to cry. He walked away, back to his room.

"Oi, Rina, down here." A thug with long grey hair waved at her. He was thin, somewhat pale and had yellow eyes like a cat. He wore a white jumpsuit.

"My name is James. We met each other a long time ago. You probably don't remember me. This is Duke." He pointed to a muscular man under Rina with a green and purple mohawk wearing a tan tanktop and cargo pants.

"That is Ismaud." He pointed to an Indian man wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks.

"We'll take care of ya. There are others here who you met before too. But most are newbies." He winked. Rina was silent. They opened a door and set her down gently.

"Ok, I'm going to untie the rope. Don't bolt on us now," Ismaud said. Rina felt the rope fall. She stood up and turned around. Rina held out her hand. Ismaud blinked.

"Um... Ok..." He took it and shook it. Rina went to Duke. He shook hers.

"It's nice to know you're friendly with us," He said. She went to James and bowed. He scratched his head.

"What's all this about? Just cause I promised you something that we all here promise ourselves doesn't mean I get special treatment, here!" He said. Rina looked up. She stared at him and raised a fist. He raised an eyebrow and raised his fist. Rina punched his arm.

"Ow! God! You've got one bloody good punch, girly! Ouch! Ow! I got a welt the size of a bludger! Oh man!" He rubbed his arm. Duke and Ismaud laughed.

"Still has the same Rina in her as we know her!" Duke said. James glared at them and left the room, rubbing his arm. The other two left the room and locked the door. Rina looked around. There were pictures on the wall, a bookcase on the right wall, and a bed along with a door to the bathroom on the left. She sat down on the bed and put her head on her hand. She missed Abel. She wanted to see him trip or go through her library again. A hand grasped her shoulder. She twisted around and slapped it away.

"Rina, it's me." Ethan appeared next to her, sitting on the bed. She could see tears running down his cheeks. She crossed her arms and looked away from him. He sighed.

"I have to start all over again with our relationship... Do you remember those drawings you made of some guy who kept going after you?" She nodded.

"Well... you remember the drawing of you holding some guy in you lap who was mortally wounded?" She nodded again.

"Do you remember that spear wound?" He asked. Rina looked at him and nodded. He put his hands underneath his shirt and pulled it off. Rina's eyes widened. On his shoulder was a scar that ran down his side and branched out like a spiderweb. Ethan looked at her.

"You deflected that into my shoulder. Don't worry, it wasn't that it went from you to me, it's that you deflected it from my heart to my shoulder. I'm grateful. And I'm still kind of in debt to you for that. Then came the time I saved you butt three times. Heh... I'm sure you remember that. It was really the first time we ever met... Yeah... Almost two hundred years ago..." Rina was confused. Ethan grinned.

"You don't remember... you sealed all those memories away... Damn that part... I miss being with you, Rina." He turned towards her.

"It's starting to really bug me. Everytime you were with other people having fun, I could only watch because I knew you didn't remember me. It's almost killed me!" He leaned in towards her. Rina scooted backwards until her back hit the wall. Ethan was inches from her.

"Why don't you say anything?! I even just took my shirt off and showed you this scar! You're not saying anything!" He said. Rina tried to push him away, he wouldn't budge.

"Rina, you've even sealed away your powers. You used to be able to push me across the room! Don't you remember that?" He said. Rina looked into his red eyes briefly and looked away. Ethan grabbed her shoulders.

"Rina, listen to me. I found out about that technique you used to seal away your memories. It's going to cause you a lot of pain soon! If it goes on any longer, you'll die! You've already started to stages of paranoia! You're almost halfway through. Just talk to me, please! Anything! I beg you!" He pleaded. Rina pushed him with all her might.

"Get off of me!" She yelled. Ethan smiled.

"You said something... In English too! I'm so happy!" He lowered his head and sobbed.

"I haven't heard your voice in so long!" He cried. Rina panicked. She kicked his head and dived off of the bed. She ran to the door and started pounding on it.

"Rina. Rina. Rina... Please don't run away... it hurts..." He said softly. Rina felt his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and slapped it away. She ran to the bookcase and pulled a book off the shelf.

"Oh! You got your favorite book!" Ethan said kindly. Rina looked at the title of the book quickly. She felt his hand running down her arm.

"Instinct..." He whispered. Rina threw the book at him and ran. He appeared in front of her.

"Rina. Don't run. You're trapped in this room. I don't want to do this to you, but you're forcing me into a corner. I don't know how else to get you to remember!" He walked towards her. Rina backed up, afraid.

"I don't want to!!" She screamed. Ethan laughed.

"You don't want to remember happiness?! You don't want to remember the dreams that you've longed for!? You don't want to remember me??" Rina hit the wall behind her.

"You don't want to remember all those times we've had together?! You don't want to remember the reason why you've had all those nightmares?" His hand slammed against the wall behind her. He leaned in, his face inches from her.

"You don't want to remember us?" He whispered. Rina closed her eyes.

"Don't you want to know why I'm so obsessive over you?" He whispered, running a hand down her cheek. She shivered. Rina shook her head.

"I know you're lying..." He said.

"Just go away!" She whispered. Ethan frowned, a sad look in his eyes.

"Do you want me to go away? Do you want... this to go away?" He kissed her lips tenderly. Rina's eyes widened. She pushed him back and slipped away from him.

"Don't touch me!!" She screamed.

"Rina, I'm only doing this to get you back!"

"No!!!"

"I'm doing this for us!"

"NO!!"

"You wanted me to do this after so long! You wanted to stay with me forever!! Isn't that what you said!?" He yelled. Rina ran to the door again and started banging on it.

"Let me out!! Please!! Let me out!!" She screamed. Ethan roughly grabbed her waist and flung her over his shoulder. She screamed and kicked. He tapped the door five times. It opened. James was a little worried.

"Uh, boss.. don't you think it's a little too far?" He asked. Ethan ignored them and continued walking with Rina over his shoulder.

"Help!!!" She screamed. Duke rubbed his head. She grabbed Ismaud's collar until it ripped. He averted his gaze. Rina screamed and punched Ethan's back over and over again. Ethan entered the wide room where they were before. His gang was staring at the two. He walked into the middle of them and threw her to the ground.

"If you don't want to remember, then I'll make you at least awaken your powers!! I won't rescue you until I see you fight for real!" He yelled. He disappeared and reappeared outside of the the crowd.

"Attack Rina until she's dead!!" He yelled. Rina looked around and saw the thugs looked a little hesitate.

"She's just a little girl, though," One said. Ethan grabbed his throat and lifted him into the air.

"Do you think I care?! Now do it!!" He threw him to the ground. The thugs began to attack Rina. She screamed and tried to crawl away. The blows rained down on her quickly and roughly. She gave up and laid still on the floor. The blows began to decrease.

"Boss, she isn't looking too good."

"I said until she's dead!" He yelled. There was a small puddle of blood under Rina's body. She looked towards Ethan and closed her eyes. The blows rained down on her again. Rina felt her body go numb. She stood up. Kicks and punches fell all over her body. She ignored them and staggered towards Ethan. The thugs were starting to lessen up on the kicks. Rina fell at Ethan's feet. She grabbed his ankle and pulled herself up. He watched her struggle. She grabbed his arm and staggered to her feet.

"Vampires..." She whispered.

"You're all... vampires..." She whispered. Ethan nodded.

"That's right."

"Then kill me... drink all my blood..." She whispered. Ethan stiffened. She looked up and raissed her wrist to his lips.

"Do it... you don't care..." She said darkly. Ethan smacked her hand away.

"I don't need it," He snapped. She smiled.

"Ok... Then let them do it..." Ethan looked at his gang. They were all staring at Rina, keeping their eyes on her blood. He gave in.

"Why are you doing this?" He whispered.

"You're torturing me... why?!" He hissed. Rina held her wrist to her mouth and bit down.

"I'm going to kill myself," She said.

"No..." She bit down harder. A few drops of blood fell to the floor.

"Stop it now." She bit as hard as she could. Ethan grabbed her arm and ripped it out of her mouth. He stuck it in his.

"Happy now!?" He yelled.


	12. UpsideDown

Chapter 12

Rina watched him licked her wrist. He stared into her eyes. Everyone was silent.

"Leave," James yelled suddenly. Everyone was startled.

"I said leave!!" James yelled. The thugs listened and quickly dispersed. Ethan and Rina were alone. They were staring at each other. Ethan had Rina's blood all over his lips and it was dripping down his chin. Rina was beat and torn up, weak yet still standing. He put his lips against the open wound again and began to suck out her blood. She stared at him, barely able to stay awake. Her legs gave out for a second. He caught her.

"I can't do this to you." She pushed him away, trying to regain her balance herself. He grabbed her wrist again.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" He asked.

"Because I want to die..." She growled. Ethan looked from Rina to her wound. He dropped her wrist.

"Is this what you've become?? A suicidal girl who doesn't even want to accept someone from their past?" He said. Rina ignored him. She was heading towards a door that was hidden behind some boxes.

"You didn't even do anything. When you stopped screaming, I actually thought you died. But you just... gave up. Didn't you? You just gave up..." Ethan wiped his lips clean of her blood. Rina fell to the floor. He walked over and stood over her. She was groveling towards the door.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving..."

"I can't let you do that."

"Yeah you can... just let me go."

"No. I've waited to long to have you again. I will keep you this time."

"This time? It sounds like you fail at protecting me," Rina said. Ethan growled. He grabbed Rina and slammed her on the floor, facing him. He was over her, just a foot away from her face.

"I fail!? No!! I'm loyal! I did what you told me to do!!"

"Then you were whipped."

"That doesn't matter! What matters was that I did it all for you and I didn't try to do anything against your words! But right now, it's very difficult for me! I don't want to hurt you, but you're forcing me into a corner! I don't know what to do to get you to remember again. I just want you to remember!" He yelled. Rina spat blood on his face.

"Just kill me then. It won't ever happen. I have nothing to remember." He smirked.

"You're speaking English. You remember that you promised to speak nothing but English to me. And you said you were stuck in Latin." Rina looked away.

"That means nothing."

"It means something. Your unconcious mind knows when to speak English. I can't believe you're refusing it all."

"It's because I don't care!! Now let me go!!" She struggled. He sighed and stood up. Rina twisted onto her side and tried to push herself up.

"You're too beaten. You can't even walk. You're going to stay here until you've fully recovered." Rina smirked.

"No."

"You will because I'll lock you in your room."

"Then I will not speak to you." Ethan frowned. He picked her up over her shoulder. They were silent.

"How does it feel to carry a broken-willed person?" She asked. Ethen clinched his teeth together.

"Hm? Are you going to answer me?"

"It feel horrible..." He growled. Ethan opened the door to her room and walked inside. He set her down on the bed.

"You're not going to leave here. Not until you accept who you are and who I am. I know you can remember, just please try to think about it!"

"You're going on and on about an old subject! Just shut the hell up and leave me alone!" Rina snapped. Ethan faultered. He was hurt.

"I'm never going to leave you alone... I've tried everything to get you to see me... and now all you see me for is your kidnapper and that's it. I'll get you to trust me! You will remember everything!" He yelled. Rina laied down on her bed.

"I don't feel like it. Now just leave like I know you will and let me lay here in my friend, isolation." Ethan growled and bared her teeth.

"You're making this too difficult!" He hissed.

"I don't try to, you're just doing it to yourself. Now go away." She turned away from him. Ethan sat down beside her. She ignored him.

"Rina, just try to remember? Look through some things in here. Maybe it'll bring something back to you. Look at the drawings. I made those for you." He placed a hand on her arm. She slapped it away.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped. Ethan stood up and left the room quickly. He slammed the door shut. Rina could hear him shouting orders.

"Don't let her out, ever!! Have someone go in there and just give her a medical kit and twice a day, give her food. Don't talk to her, don't look at her and don't treat her like a human!" He yelled. Rina stuffed her face into her pillow. It already reminded her of the Vatican. The door opened. Ismaud slid a box with a red cross on it across the floor.

"Don't worry about Ethan, we'll calm him down," He whispered.

Abel walked slowly through the town. It was mid morning and it was very busy. As of now, he was just looking for someone who looked remotely similar to Ethan. There were surprisingly few people with black hair today. He walked past a local club and stopped. He saw a few thugs from last night standing around the front door. He saw an empty chair in the middle of them.

_That must be for their boss... or Ethan... _He thought. Abel noted the club name. Darkened Mist. He surveyed the surrounding area and quickly made mental notes on his path to the club.

_So, whoever Ethan really is, he lives here. Or hangs out here a lot. Maybe someone here know about him... _He walked up to a woman.

"Excuse me! I'm wondering who those menecing men are over there. Do you know who they are? I would like to go inside for a drink but... I'm a tad bit scared!" He said politely. The woman looked at the thugs he was pointing to.

"Well no wonder you're scared of them. They run that place. They're Ethans men. You don't want to mess with any of them. They'll all attack you. But, no worries on random attacks. They only attack with purpose. I'm just happy they have that much sense in their heads," She said.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Why, just the other day I had dropped a few things and a car was just zooming up here without control and one of the thugs pretty much just rescued me. They are nice, but they can be menecing. A few are new and don't exactly grasp the concept of their rules. Most of them are really nice and have a good heart. You'll know who's new and who isn't." Abel nodded.

_So they aren't just random criminals. They attack with a reason and defend those in need. They're kind of like good workers. But why would they want to be so... mean looking? Is it just because they're a gang and they have to build up reputation? Well, whatever the reason, Ethan seems to really whip them. I don't think ex-cons would just suddenly become good doers. _Abel saw a man with a hooded cape walk out of the shop. He sat down in the empty chair and put his head in his hands.

_That must be him... _The thugs began to crowd around him, almost as if to hide him. Abel listened carefully. He could see his back raising up and down, as if he were sobbing. One of the thugs was kneeling next to him and talking. It looked like he was trying to cheer him up.

_Why is Ethan crying? Is he hurt or something? It must deal with Rina. He does think of her as a goddess after all... _Abel saw Ethan raise his head. He stood up. Abel hid around a corner. He peeked towards them again. Ethan was leading them all inside.

Caterina looked out the window. Abel requested to have a vacation. That was rare. But it came with something good. He wanted to investigate on Rina's disappearance himself. She found the loophole in Ethan's threat. He said that the _Vatican _wasn't allowed to come after him. But since Abel was on vacation, and working on his own, it was just an individual raid. Abel did this of his own will. Caterina smiled. She was happy that Abel was so determined for once. When Abel got his just cause to take Rina from Ethan's hands, he would probably just go all out. He wouldn't have any restrictions whatsoever.

"Abel... work quickly... we don't know what Ethan wants to do to her..."


	13. Run

Chapter 13

Rina ripped the medical tap. She had finally finished wrapping herself up and putting on ointment. She took a quick sip of water and then pushed the nearly empty medical box and tray full of food near the door. She stood up and went to the bookcase. She looked through the rows and scanned the titles. She faintly remembered what each one was about. She didn't remember reading them, though. She pulled out one of the books. The cover was hand painted. _Greek Goddess' and History. _She put it back and looked above the case. There was picture of Rina laying in a bed of yellow flowers. Her hair was sprayed out around her. It was made as if someone was looking over her. She could never imagine anything like the picture. The door behind her opened. She looked over her shoulder. No one was there.

"Hmm..." She ignored it and looked through the books. An arm went around her waist and her chest. She yelped in surprise. Ethan lifted her up off the ground and threw her on the bed.

"Rina. We need to talk." She got off of the bed and went to the door. He appeared in front of it and shut it.

"Sit down, Rina. I'm being serious." She frowned and faced away from him.

"Rina, it's about your caretaker, Abel." Rina glanced at him.

"So?"

"He's been around here... he's found this place. How does he know where we are?"

"How should I know. I haven't talked to him for around twenty four hours. He probably just followed your sloppy trial."

"I don't want any smartass answers, Rina. He is currently outside, monitering the club. He isn't in his uniform and there are no other Vatican workers near here. Tell me why that is."

"I don't know. If I did, I wouldn't tell you." Ethan slammed a fist into the bed.

"Dammit!! I know you know how!! How did he find this place?!"

"First you were all lovey dovey... have you finally broken out of that cycle?" Ethan growled. He lowered his head and started laughing.

"Oh... I get it now... You're protecting him... I told that woman, Caterina, that if the Vatican got involved, I'd kill you. You're just merely trying to cover him up... You know that the Vatican is already involved with this! But that doesn't make sense... Do they think I'm bluffing or something? I can kill anyone whenever I wanted..." He said. He stood up, a dark look on his face.

"I'll just have to make a point... no... that'd be stupid... I'd be lowering myself to everyone elses level... Dammit! How the hell do I make a point here?! I'll just moniter him... I'll see how far he gets..." He muttered. Rina snickered.

"You're messing with someone with possibly no brains. I don't think Abel will be hard to even fight." Ethan shook his head.

"You haven't heard those rumors about him, since you were in that damn solitude... Abel is the strongest fighter the Vatican has. You have no idea how many vampires with emense power he has killed." Rina was shocked.

"He isn't that type of person!" She yelled.

"Well he is!! When my guys jumped him to warn him about watching over you, he took them out single handedly! He put them in prison! He's hiding his life from you, Rina! That's probably how he makes friends! He acts so careless and clumsy to gain trust, but when he's in a corner or whenever he's serious... boom! He's a merciless killer! I know! I watched him fight!" He yelled. Rina shrank backwards, she curled up into a ball. Her eyes were wide and she was panicking.

"Abel's... not kind? He... he..." She started to hypervenilate. Ethan bent down to her level and brushed her cheek.

"Calm down, Rina. I'm sorry. I got you all worked up. Take deep breaths." She whimpered and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He hugged her and petted her hair.

"Calm down Rina... take it easy... Just forget about it..." He whispered. She sobbed and breathed roughly. Her whole body was shaking.

"I know it's hard for you to take something like that... just forget about it all, Rina..." He whispered into her hair. Rina let out a loud cry. Ethan felt her fingers dig into his back and neck.

"Rina? Rina! Calm down! Rina!" Her nails turned into claws. He felt them pierce through his flesh and the blood trickle down his skin.

"Rina! Calm down!" He pulled her away from him and held her face in his hands. Her eyes were rolled back into her head, her teeth were fangs.

"Rina! Snap out of it! Forget it all!" He yelled. Rina shook him off of her and stood up. She flew at him and started to slash his body with her claws. Ethan grabbed her wrists and held her down.

"Rina, listen to me. Listen to me!" She struggled and snarled.

"Listen to me, Rina! Listen to my voice! You know who I am, just listen to me. Take deep breaths. Think about the good things that have happened. Forget what I just said." Rina lowered her head and closed her eyes. She convulsed and coughed. A few drops of blood went onto Ethans face. Her body went limp. Ethan sighed.

"Thank god..." He picked her up and set her down on the bed. He sat down by her and petted her cheek.

"Why is it that you surpress everything from the past?" He whispered. Ethan laid down beside her and held her in his arms. He rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes. He took in her scent. He remembered the first time he ever met her.

_"Oi! Oi! What the hell do you think you guys are doing?" He snapped. Blood trickled down his forehead. A few thugs turned around. They held a small girl in their arms, beaten and dirty._

_"None of your business! And didn't we kick your ass already?! Get the hell out!" One yelled. Ethan charged forward._

_"You have no idea who you just insulted!" He tackled one of the thugs and began punching him. The thugs dropped the girl and started to pile up on him. She lifted her head up weakly and stared at Ethan. She put a hand out towards him. He watched her. She looked so weak. A light appeared in her hand. He gasped. It floated from her and touched his forehead. He blacked out. When Ethan woke up, the girl was still on the ground, asleep, and the thugs around him were nothing but skeletons. He crawled towards her. He lightly put his hand on her back._

_"Hey... you ok?" She lifted her head up. Her eyes were beautiful to him. Her black hair shifted down to the sides of her face._

_"Yes..." She whispered._

_"Thanks for helping me... what's your name?" He asked._

"Oi! Ethan!" James peeked his head in. Ethan jerked upright and rubbed his eyes.

"What?"

"Some worker guys are looking for the owner. They want to see you," He whispered. Ethan got out of the bed and walked across the room.

"Yeah... coming..." He muttered. He went out the door. Ethan took one quick glance back into the room and smiled softly. Rina was still sleeping soundly.

"Ok, so what do these guys want, exactly?"

"I think they might want to buy the place. I already told them no way, but they're really stubborn. So they want to talk to the owner." Ethan saw two men in suits sitting at the bar.

"That's them," James said. Ethan nodded and sat down next to them.

"So, you want to buy my club?" He said. The two jolted, then nodded.

"Yes, yes! It's in a great location and we are eager to find something to start a branch out here of our business."

"We're willing to offer as much as you want." Ethan snickered. He turned towards them.

"This club is not... for sale..." He growled.

"Bu... but we're willing to pay two million!"

"We have all the money with us!"

"I said, the club isn't for sale. NOW GET OUT," He yelled. The two men looked around, embarressed and walked out of the club. Ethan sighed and waved for a drink. A scotch was set down in front of him.

"Thanks." He sipped it. Duke appeared next to him.

"Um... sir... Rina... she... uh...well..."

"What?"

"She's destroying the room." Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Let her. I'm not cleaning it up." Duke rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, um... she also managed to start a fire and is trying to burn the books..." Ethan stood up, his stool fell over.

"What!?" He ran past him to the back hallway. Ethan saw Rina's door open and a few of his men passing buckets of water into the room. He bolted past them and saw Rina holding a flaming box in front of her. She threw it at him.

"Rina!!" He ducked and tackled her to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He yelled. Rina rolled out from underneath him.

"I don't want these books." Ethan saw her grab a few books off the bookcase and through them in the pile of fire.

"Stop it!! Do you realize how hard is was to get those?! They were expensive!!" He yelled, grabbing her wrist.

"I don't care! I don't want them!"

"You could've just told someone to take them out! You don't have to burn them!" Ethan pulled her away from the books. His men started dumping the water on the fire.

"Dammit! You ruined the books!" He bent down next to the charred remains. He picked one up.

"And the one of a kinds?! Rina!! You destroyed years worth of history!!" He stood up. Rina didn't seem to care. He grabbed her hair and pulled her out of the room.

"Ow!! Let go!!" She screamed. Ethan threw her into the empty warehouse where they were just a day before.

"Rina! You're pushing my tolerance! You burned the books that you wanted while we were together!"

"So what!? I read them all already! I don't care!" She snapped. He growled and grabbed his hair.

"Why are you being so difficult!?" He snarled.

"Because I don't want to be here!" She yelled. Ethan roared in anger and slapped her.

"Stop saying those lies!! If you would just accept who the hell you were, then you wouldn't be such a brat now!! The Vatican ruined you!! They locked you up! I'm offering freedom for you if you'll just be by my side!! Why can't you get that through your head!!" He screamed. Rina rubbed her cheek and sniffed. A tear fell to the floor.

"Oh great! Now you're crying! Don't play the baby with me! It won't work this time! I've given you too many chances here!" Ethan stood over her. Rina grabbed his leg and pulled him down. It took him by surprise.

"Don't fucking screw with me..." She growled.

"What will you do? You're weaker than a human." Rina grabbed his throat and put her mouth close to it.

"I'll rip your throat out... and take all your blood..." She whispered. Ethan froze.

"Rina... you're not... in that phase yet are you?" He asked. Sweat dripped from his forehead. She grinned.

"What phase? I'm being normal!" She pushed him across the floor. Rina stood up.

"Good bye!" She ran straight for the door on her right. Ethan cursed and quickly got up.

"Rina! Stop!!" She opened the door and ran out. She ran straight into a crowd and hid herself. Ethan halted at the doorway and looked around.

"God dammit!" He growled. He pulled the hood over his head and ran into the crowd after her.

"Rina..." He muttered. He saw her head bobbing through the crowd. He dashed to the outside of the crowd and jumped up onto a rooftop. He followed her head and watched her go down an allyway. He jumped down in front of her.

"You're going back."

"I am not!" She screamed. Ethan walked towards her. She dashed underneath his arm and ran to the other side of the allyway.

"Rina!" He leapt at her and grabbed her arm.

"No!! No!!!!" She screamed. People looked down the allway.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" A man yelled, walking towards them. Ethan cursed under his breath. He released her and jumped up onto the rooftops again.

"Hey, you ok miss?" He put a hand on Rina's back. She panted, looked at him, then dashed out of the allway. She turned down the road and ran as fast as she could to the outskirts of town.


	14. Speak

Chapter 14

"No!! No!!!" Abel heard Rina's voice. He ran to the allyway he saw her run down. He stopped himself and peeked down it. Ethan was grabbing her arm and pulling her roughly. She was screaming and struggling to get away from him. A man came down the allway.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Ethan ran away. Rina and the man stood in the allyway. She bolted. Abel watched her leave. He wanted to go after her, but he decided to get Ethan first. He walked slowly towards the club again. He saw him sitting on his chair outside the front. Abel went inside. He caught Abel's scent. He followed. Abel sat down. Ethan drifted past him, going through the door behind the bar.

"I have to get back there somehow..." He muttered to himself. Abel had some water and dinner. He got up and walked out of the shop. He slowly went around back. An arm went over his neck. He was in a chokehold.

"What are you doing here, Vatican?!" Ethan hissed.

"I thought I told you idiots to stay out of my business!" Abel quickly escaped his grasp and faced him.

"I'm not working for the Vatican on this, I'm on vacation. This is personal business," Abel said.

"Tch... yeah right."

"You wouldn't dare do anything to Rina. You have a personal connection with her!" He said. Ethan faultered.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I've watched you for a while... You and Rina knew each other in the past. That much I know. Why would you torture her while she was staying with the Vatican?!" Abel yelled.

"She ordered me to!" He snapped.

"That's a lie! Why would Rina even think of something like that?! It was killing her! You were killing her!"

"No! You don't understand anything! She told me to do it! I'm can't say why! I won't say why! Now get the hell out of this city!" Ethan launched at him. Abel dodged.

"I don't want to fight you, Ethan, I just want to get Rina back to where she calls home!" Ethan growled.

"Calls home!? You call that hell a home?! Even without me doing anything, she was suffering! That isolation was making her insane!" He locked arm with Abel, pushing him against a wall.

"I was trying to get her to realize that she was in hell!"

"You made it hell! You scum!" Abel kicked his stomach.

"I'm going to get Rina back, Ethan. I suggest you forget about her!"

"You idiot! If you take her back to that place she'll kill herself!" Ethan yelled. Abel ran into the street, disappearing from Ethan's sight.

Rina panted hard. She hadn't ran so much in a long time. Her legs burned and her chest hurt. She was running up a hill to the forest that was on the outskirts of the city. She fell at the top. A lonely tree was at the top. She crawled to it and ssat against it. She looked up into the sky as she caught her breath. Her hands ran down the roots around her. Something was fimiliar about the tree. She closed her eyes.

_The sky glowed orange as the sun set. Rina's head laid in the lap of a man. He was stroking her cheek with his hand. She hugged his leg in her sleep._

_"Oi... I think it's time we went home! The sun is setting and you've fallen asleep. You still have to get a bath. Come on..." He shook her gently. She opened her eyes._

_"Is it morning?"_

_"No, the sun is setting. You fell asleep."_

_"Can we sleep here tonight?"_

_"I know you like this tree, but remember I'm sensitive to the sun."_

Rina opened her eyes. She jumped up and ran away from the tree. She shook her head. She didn't want to remember that. She ran straight into the forest. She jumped over branches and slid down hills. Rina tripped over a root and fell down a steep hill and rolled down it until she hit a tree.

"Oof!!" She curled up into a ball and started to cry. Her head was starting to hurt. She kept seeing scenes play out before her eyes that she didn't remember.

"I want to go home..." She cried over and over again. Her head was swirling with confusion. Ethan's face appeared in her vision, it wouldn't go away.

"I want to go home!" She screamed. She blacked out.

The morning air was crisp, the sky was still dark. A storm was over the forest. The wind whipped the trees and threw loose leaves and sticks through the air. All the animals and insects were hidden, safe from the harsh weather. Rina was still laying under the tree. Her hair was whipping around above her face. Dirt was smudged on her skin. Her outfit was starting to get more ragged. The first few drops fell. Thunder boomed in the air. Lightening lite up the sky. The rain fell. It was icy against her skin. Rina shivered and curled up into a tighter ball. Someone wrapped their arms around her. They were comforting. Whoever it was, they sheilded Rina from the storm. He placed his body over Rina's and waited. The rain and wind lashed at his back. He petted her hair and kissed her forehead. His black hair lashed out around him in the wind. Lightening flashed on the outside of the forest. He pulled his cloak over Rina's face.

"It'll be alright Rina... let them flood your mind... let the memories flood your mind..." He whispered softly. She nestled into him and relaxed. The warmth from his body was like a fire against her. Rina's fingers touched his cheek. Her eyes flew open. Her breathing stopped. Her eyes changed. Her pupils were slits, the iris' turned red. She slowly turned her head to face him.

"Deimos...." She whispered. He smiled and pressed his forehead against hers.

"That's right... you finally remembered my name..." He murmured. Rina placed her hand on his cheek.

"You're pale. Why are you so gaunt?"

"I've been worrying over you for so long. You wouldn't believe how many times I've come near death because of exhaustion and starvation." Rina put her other hand on his other cheek.

"Why do you do such horrible things to yourself? I never asked you to do that."

"I was just so worked up, that's all. No harm done.''

"Your eyes don't say that. They say that you are a worn out man. One who hasn't felt the comfort of a bed in a long time." Deimos chuckled.

"I was far better off than you..." Rina sighed.

"You have a point there... I never thought that the mental torture method didn't awaken the memories I sealed away sooner. No wonder you were desperate," She said.

"I think we should get out of the storm," He said. She laughed.

"But not quickly. I love storms. It's like a gathering of souls just singing out their regrets and distresses! It's quite enjoyable." Deimos stood up and held Rina's hand.

"Does anyone else know of your real name?"

"No. Everyone still thinks I'm Ethan. Except Duke, James, and Ismar."

"Good. We don't need anyone else to know of your name yet."


	15. Time

Chapter 15

"Rina... Do you remember everything? Absolutly everything now?" He asked.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"Then... you'll forgive me... for all I've done to you?" Rina rolled her eyes. She grabbed his hands.

"There's no reason to forgive you for anything because you did exactly what I asked for you to do. If anything, I should thank you. You've done everything I asked you." She lead him through the trees towards an open field.

"In fact, you actually did things a little too... slow. Too leaniant. But, I think it was that you just didn't want to hurt me." Deimos stopped her in the middle of the field.

"Then... do you remember who made you live in the Vatican grounds?" He muttered. Rina froze.

"Name him..." She hissed.

"He's the one who was closest to you during your sleep... He was your latest caretaker." Rina's face darkened.

"Abel Nightroad." The ground began to tremble slightly.

"When the Vatican went out against the vampire kind, we were caught up in the mess. He attacked you. You were going to be taken hostage or killed. You didn't want to part from me forever, so you made a seal on your mind to keep those memories of us secret in case the Vatican probed your mind. Unfortunatly, Abel... he attacked us both in the middle of your sealing. You left me to finish the seal. But it was rushed, that's why it took so long to awaken you... That's why you have those gruesome nightmares. Abel caused you your misery... he caused you to... to act as if you were one of them..." He gripped her hands tightly. The ground began to rumble more vigoriously.

"Abel Nightroad... That damn Vatican dog! He ruined everything... he ruined our love! I trapped in that box for years because of him! You were taken away from me because of him!! He was the reason why I was tortured by thos nightmares for years! I was tortured by visions! It was all him!" She yelled. The sky lite up with lightening, the ground shook violently. Rina's teeth turned to fangs, her nails into claws, her eyes red. They let go of each others hands. Deimos watched Rina silently.

"Rina, what do you plan to do to Abel?" He asked.

"I'm going to kill him... I'll destroy that dog... I'm going to destroy that Vatican once and for all!!" She growled. She looked into his eyes.

"It's time I took up my seat of royal blood and revolt against those dogs!"

"Then I shall call up our allied clans and the vampires who are against the Vatican?"

"Yes... We'll take them down... we'll avenge our kind who have fallen to their rein of terror!" Deimos grabbed her shoulders.

"Then you must awaken your powers. They can't be awakened by your will, remember?" Rina took in a breath and nodded.

"Yes. I remember... This is where blood shall be shed. Will you do this for me?" She peered into his eyes, pleading him. He nodded.

"I will... it will pain me to make you be in so much pain... but if it means your dreams will come true... then I will help my Goddess and do whatever is nessecary." Rina kissed his tenderly.

"Thank you..." She whispered. Deimos hugged her closely.

"Just please tell me... that you will not die..." He whispered in her ear. Rina laid her head on his shoulder.

"I promise to you that I won't die..."

"Abel. We have a report from the Vampiress Queen that the clans who have been rumored to be against us are gathering during the day. They're working together." Caterina handed him a thin folder.

"There isn't much here is there?" He said. Abel was worn down. Dark circles were under his eyes, his face was pale and his hair was a bit messy.

"Maybe you should actually take a vacation. Your search for Rina over the past month has really hit you hard. You look like you've died." Abel smiled.

"I just can't forget Rina... She's a friend. I promised that I'd protect her. I've let her down... I have to rescue her! It's a natural thing to me," He said. Caterina sighed.

"Very well..."

"So... eleven clans, is it? Oh... along with them, some rogue vampires who are against us are meeting with them. And... we have no idea who is their 'leader' yet, right?"

"Yes. The Queen wishes for us to try and ignore them for now. If they attack us, she wishes to exclude them from the vampire council and not hold it against her kind."

"That's understandable." Abel look out of the window in her office.

"I just can't believe this at all... First Rina... now the clans against us are making their moves. It seems they're linked..."

"Abel, don't get ahead of yourself. This would never stir them up. Rina was never a vampire. If anything, it should be humans rebelling against vampires. I don't see how you came to that conclusion."

"I'd better be going-" The doors to Caterinas office opened.

"M'lady! There is an attack!"

"What?" She stood up.

"A large group of Vampires are drawing nearer and nearer to the Vatican, they've already killed thousands of bystanders!"

"Why is this delayed!?"

"I apologize, m'lady, our messengers have been taken down on their way here. It seems that they're quite organized. I started right when the sun went down."

"Two hours ago!?" She yelled.

"Send our guards out! Do not let any vampires come onto our grounds! Make sure the army protects the portion that this organization hasn't already destroyed. Protect the citizens. Kill any vampires, whether they are royalty or not." The man nodded and ran out the door.

"Abel, you know what to do."

"Yes.." He left the room. Abel quickly ran out of the Vatican and raced towards the city. He could hear the screams of people dying and smell the smoke of fire. He reached the edge of the massacre. People were falling to the ground, being over taken by vampires. Building were collapsing under the strain of fire. Rubble surround him.

"Krusnik... twenty percent..." He muttered.


	16. Lock

Chapter 16

The streets were clearing slowly. Abel strode silently down the road, letting his sense of smell guide him to any vampires near him. Corpses littered the streets. Blood was slowly trickling towards him from the vampires who lay dead or dying. He saw a market center up ahead. There was a huge fire in the very center. He saw something perched at the top of a burn pile. He squinted to see what it was. A few vampires were running around it, laughing. Rubble crunched under Abel's feet as he walked forward. His slow pace quickened. He was able to make out what was at the top of the burn pile; Rina. He came to a hault in front of it. He could only stare. She was crusified. Blood was running down her body. She wasn't moving. The fire was moving quickly up towards her. Her same torn, hospital jacket was smudged with filth and nearly in shreds. Her pale skin had scars and was stained with red blood. Her black hair was matted down by dried and fresh blood. He could barely stand to even look at her. It was too gruesome. He felt the anger well up inside of him. The vampires who were running around the burn pile were staring at him, like they were just watching him.

"Who did this!?" Abel yelled, his red eyes piercing through the air.

"Who did this!? Answer me!" The vampires flinched, but didn't answer. He raised his syth and threw it at the nearest vampire.

"Ah!!!" He stabbed through his throat and pulled him to the ground. Abel retracted his weapon and glared at the other vampires.

"Tell me who did this?! Who is your leader!?" He heard Rina moan from her perch. He quickly jumped onto the burn pile.

"Rina! Rina! Please dear god, Rina!" He said. He was afraid to touch her.

"Abel..." She muttered.

"Rina, did you see his face? Please... who did this to you?"

"You... you did..." She whispered. Abel was shocked. She was speaking English. But what got him was that she was blaming him.

"No, Rina! I would never harm you! I was searching for you! I came to late..!" He cried. Rina raised her head. Streams of blood were trickling down her face.

"No... not now... then..." She grunted at the pain.

"You... trapped me... you caused me... pain!" She hissed. Abel stared at her.

"I don't understand! I didn't cause you any pain! I didn't hurt you-!"

"You mean you don't remember that little order made by the Vatican to attack the Vampires?" Ethan's voice rang out. Abel whipped his head up. He was standing behind Rina.

"You..." He growled.

"Yes, Abel, it's me. You've meddled with my business for too long. For that, you'll suffer. The entire Vatican will suffer. It'll all be thanks to you, and special thanks... to Rina..." He brushed his fingers on her cheek. Abel snarled.

"Don't touch her!"

"I have every right to! It's you who doesn't have any right to touch her, let alone be near her!" Ethan yelled. Abel looked at Rina, he didn't was him to hurt her.

"So what were you saying then? Something about the Vatican?"

"Yes, how you attacked our kind with no warning. I'm sure you remember it. You were a part of the front lines! You killed my family... destroyed nearly all of my clan, and just because there were rumors that we were against the humans! Yes, we didn't like them, but that didn't mean we killed them if one got near any of us! Rina and I were together! We were bystanders! We weren't in either vampire nor human territory! We were just walking, and what happens?! You attack us! You started to accuse us of violent crimes, and you almost... you almost killed Rina!!" He yelled.

"If you're so worried about her then why are you killing her now!?" Abel yelled. In a very calm and smooth manner, Ethan replied.

"Because she asked me to do this." Abel gaped at him.

"Don't lie to me! I know Rina would never want this sort of pain!!" Ethan perked up his ears and bent down near Rina's mouth. He chuckled.

"Rina tells me that you wanted her to have this pain when you captured her." He looked up at Abel, darkness in his eyes.

"You captured her because you knew who she was. When she was healthy and not around so many humans and forced to eat disgusting human foods, she could be recognized from ten miles away. Everyone knew of her or heard of her legend. You damned fool... you can't remember, can you? Maybe it's because you're blocking it from your mind!" He spat. Abel gripped his hands into fists.

"When exactly are you talking about? This could be at any time. Besides, the Vatican would never order us to attack your kind without a stable reason."

"Your reason was based on rumors that were created by humans. It was unfair opinion. We were caught up in it because we were of vampire blood. You named who Rina was immediatly. She feared she was going to get caught and be forced to tell all she knew of us, our kind, her life, our life. So when she got the chance, when you were distracted by other vampires, she ran with me to a secluded place and began to perform an incantation to seal away all memories involving any vampire she knew or anything that could lead to me. Her sealing was perfect, until you attack us at the middle and made her go unconcious!! You caused her so much pain! She's had nightmares because the sealing was done wrong! I could only perform what I knew! I was powerless to undo what was done... I had to wait until her mind broke it herself! But to do that... I had to push her to the edge. I had to push her so far, I felt as if I was dying instead of her!" Rina lifted her head. Ethan immediatly stopped talking.

"It was all... your fault... you faker... you tested my trust, and now... now that I remember... Guh! I... I hate you... so much! I don't even know why... I trusted you... now... I can have revenge... for all those years ago, when you attacked me... when you attacked my love..." She strained against the nails that held her down.

"Stop! You're hurting yourself!"

"Shut up, Krusnik!" She snapped. Abel froze in shock.

"You drink vampires blood, don't you?! Then go ahead! Drink it!! As long as I can fight you... and kill you, I don't care how much you drink!" She seperated one of her hands from the nails. She bit her lip to fight back the pain. Her feet got loose, blood sprinkled to the ground. Abel could barely keep his stomach down. The sight was unbearable. Ethan couldn't bear it either, he looked the other way and put a hand over his eyes, a tear sliding through his fingers. Abel gasped, a pair of wings spread from her back. White wings; broken and bloodied. She ripped her other hand from the nail and screamed in pain. Her red eyes glared up at Abel. She stood up, her stance was unmoving.

"R... Rina... This was-"

"In one of my pictures... I told you... they all come true..." She hissed. She started towards Abel, but tripped. Ethan caught her.

"Maybe you should heal yourself first."

"No... I have to kill him..."

"Rina, I really think you should at least heal your feet!" Ethan said.

"No, I have to kill him first! I don't care about my health, I have to avenge our kind... This Krusnik under Vatican command has to die!" She said. Abel shook his head.

"I don't understand what you're talking about!"

"Grr!" Rina lunged forward and placed a hand on his head. His eyes opened wide, his mind swirled.

_"Run away! They're moving towards us!" Men ran as fast as they could from him. Abel turned his path towards a group of vampires who were running down the streets. Women were pulling their children along, men were trying to find places to hide their families. Abel swung his syth down on them. Blood splattered the ground, it slithered to him, feeding his thirst. He saw the waves of vampires running towards the vampire territory. They were frantically running across a large meadow with a forest to the right. He licked his lips and raised his syth. He flew upwards, towards them. He flew low, letting his syth and powers kill them in large numbers, sucking up their blood. He saw two vampires under a tree, holding each other. He recognized them. Rina and Ethan. He hovered a few meters away from them._

_"Royal seats! Don't hide! Come out now!" He yelled. Rina and Ethan stared at him, confusion and fear in their eyes. Ethan pulled Rina towards the vampires territory. He followed them._

_"Don't run! You're commited to many crimes!" He threw his syth at them. Rina pushed Ethan to the side. It sliced her side. She yelled in pain, gripping her wound, and continued running with him. Abel growled. They were determined. They entered the city. Abel followed them, masses of vampires were crowding around the Vatican army. He left the two and moved to them. Rina and Ethan hid in an allyway. Rina started talking to Ethan. He shook his head, refusing what she said. She gripped his hands and started drawing on the ground in blood. She closed her eyes and started saying an incantation. Abel smelled her blood and felt her power. He drifted back to them silently. He threw his syth at them. Ethan yelled, but too late. The blunt top of the syth his Rina's head. She fell to the ground, unconcious. Ethan lunged at Abel._

_"Damn you! Leave us alone! You damn Vatican dog!!" He screamed, tears in his eyes._

_"Quiet, traitor!" Abel punched him. Ethan sprang up again, grabbing for Abel's syth. He sliced his arm with the blades and started to absorb his blood. Ethan realized what was happening and kicked away. He picked up Rina and jumped onto the rooftops. Abel left them. He had no time for just two vampires._

Rina's hand fell to his neck. Her breathing was hard.

"Now... do you see what you did!? Do you remember it now!? You killed mercilessly! You killed clan leader, royal bloods, women, and children... How could you not remember any of that? That sort of memory is something that would haunt me forever!" Her grip grew tighter.

"All those vampires you killed... I am the last of my clan... His clan is barely over ten members! You went after me because you immediatly knew that I was of royal blood!"

"If you are of royal blood, how come the vampire council hasn't sent out a search warrent for you?" Rina grinned.

"Because... I am not a part of their council. I am related to the gods..." She hissed. Abel's eyes widened.

"What?"

"The Vampire gods. I am a Goddess' child." Rina cracked her neck.

"And when you anger someone like that... you will... not... live..." She hissed. Abel felt her hand shaking in pain.

"But why would you go so far for this? If you just told me, I would have talked to you and-"

"I did tell you!! My pictures told my entire story! You found his picture pad didn't you!? That was our story! Since you realize why I hate you so much now; name me!" She yelled. Ethan put a hand on Abel's shoulder.

"Abel, we're both very sensitive about the past years... especially Rina. So it's best if you do what she asks. We both know you know her name. Go ahead and say it," He said.


	17. Fin

Chapter 17

"Name me... Abel... do it... name me..." Rina hissed. Abel gulped. He felt guilt build up in his gut. Ethan glared at him.

"Say her name, Abel. I'll tell you what, you say her name, I'll say mine." Abel let out a breath of air.

"Daughter... of the... Greek Goddess of... Darkness..." He stared into his eyes.

"The... Goddess... Venus... stole you away... and trapped you inside a human body..." Ethan had pain in his eyes. Abel was speaking of the knowledge he learned from the poem he wrote.

"I know your name... Royal blood..." He took a deep breath.

"Eleos... Desecreta." Ethan chuckled. Abel felt a rush of memories and emotions flood his mind.

"Dammit!" He yelled.

"All those memories you purposely set aside coming back? Now you have an idea what Eleos feels like!" He spat at him. Eleos nudged his side.

"I guess now you get to know my name, Abel." Abel looked up at him, panting.

"It's Deimos." Abel's eyes widened.

"Deimos... Unic?!" He whispered.

"The same..." He shook.

"But... but... your clan... is-"

"Isn't suppose to exsist, right?!" Deimos yelled. He grabbed Abel's collar and pulled him up.

"Well here's news for you, we do exsist. It was said my clan was wiped out during the Methuselah uprising against the Vatican two hundred years ago. Well, we were hiding... Eleos foster clan took us in and hid us. That's where I met her... she was only thirteen then, I was seventeen. I didn't even know her, they kept her away from everyone because they said she was sick. I was just nosing around, like a curious little teen I was, when I came across her. She was sitting in the corner, drawing. When I came closer to her, I could see a pair of pure white wings on her back. I knew her from the legends. Eleos... the nameless child of the Goddess of Darkness, stolen away by the Goddess of Love out of jealousy. First I was just so amazed that she was on earth... so amazed that I was seeing her! I worshipped her... and then... then... I fell in love. We fell in love. We loved each other... She told me everything about her... I told her everything about me. I swore to protect her with my life!" Deimos bit his lip.

"But you Vatican dogs came and took her from me!!" He punched Abel. Eleos pushed him aside.

"Don't... it's my fight..." She whispered. He lowered his arms and nodded.

"Sorry..." Eleos stood up straight.

"Abel, it's time we fight." Her wings stretched out behind her, feathers grew back, blood still stained them. Her skin glowed a pale white. Her eyes went from red to black. Her black hair flowed out behind her like smoke. A weapon formed in her hand out of darkness. A large sword. Abel stared at her.

"Rina, please-"

"It's Eleos!! Krusnik!!" She leapt at him with agile speed. He barely blocked the sword with his syth. She flew up in the air.

"Come, are you too afraid, Abel?! Fight me!!" She screamed. A drop of blood from her foot landed on Abel's cheek. He felt it dry up and absorb into his skin. It scared him, but his instincts took over. He only saw an enemy now. He had to stop it. Kill it. Cease it's exsistence. He floated up towards it. He held his syth tightly in his hands.

"Krusnik... 60%..." He growled. Eleos flew down at him, holding her sword out.

"Ahh!!" She screamed. Abel quickly dodged the strike and went after her. His syth collided with her sword. She kicked him away and held her hand out, fingers outstretched. Small black spears sprayed out at him, lashing him like whips. Abel swung his syth out, cutting them down a bit and flew at Eleos. The black lines restricted him and wrapped themselves around his neck. Eleos broke her hand away from them and held onto the ends like ropes. She pulled down roughly and threw her sword at Able. His wings closed, the sword pierced through them, pinning them together.

"**Damn!**" He growled. Blood leaked from the stab wound. Eleos closed her wings and dove straight at him. she pushed the hilt of the sword in rougly. The sword skimmed Able's shoulder, leaving a line of blood. It dissolved into this air and disappeared. Abel felt Eleos grabbing his wings and pulling them towards her. He strained against her to gain his wings back. Eleos wings beat hard and rapidly, trying to pull herself from Abel. He felt some bones snap in his wings. He took his syth and swung it underneath his wings. He smelled her blood leak out onto his blade. Her grip was still tight, the wing beats started to slow. She let go. Abel fell back, his syth stuck out from her torso. Her hair hung over her face. She grabbed the syth, pain across her face and pulled it out. A thick line of blood went from her to the syth. It was absorbing her blood. Deimos saw it.

"Eleos!!" He yelled. She looked down at him, hearing his voice. She was distracted. Abel saw his chance. He flew at her in a blink of an eye and hit her dead on. He found her neck and buried his teeth in it. Eleos struggled, trying to push him away. His teeth were clamped down too hard. She would risk getting her neck ripped out if she pushed away from him. She kicked and screamed. Her wings beat Abel's body and battered wings. It hurt Abel a lot, but he held on, drinking the blood from her. He had to drain her. He had to kill her. Deimos looked around and found a sharp, broken metal pole. He aimed it at Abel.

"Get off of her you beast!!!" He screamed, launching the pole at him. Abel felt it go through him. He released Eleos. A pole stuck out of his shoulder. The pole had entered his lower back and poked out of his shoulder. The pain was enormous. Eleos gripped her neck. She was started to black out from the lose of blood. Her breaths were ragged. She formed another weapon, a spear. She flew at Abel, stabbing him through the gut with it. Abel stared at her. His senses returned. His blood escaped his body. Deimos watched them silently. Eleos eyes glared at him. His eyes stared at her. They were silent, then they began to drift down. The Vatican army was drawing nearer to their location. They fell on the pile of rubble. Eleos rolled down the pile, her face getting cut from the pieces of metel laying hidden amoung the stone. Abel lay flat on his back, the pole sticking up from his shoulder and the spear in his stomach. Deimos rushed to Eleos. He supported her. The spear disappeared, dissolving into air like the sword.

"You didn't kill me... Eleos..." He gasped. Eleos glared at him. Deimos hugged her. Abel heard the army drawing nearer. He sat up. He grabbed the pole in his shoulder and pulled. A horrible slick sound came from the wound as the pole left his body. He threw it to the side and stood up.

"You'd better... get out of here..." He gasped, holding his stomach. Eleos snickered.

"Same with you, Krusnik..." Deimos licked her blood.

"Abel..." He muttered.

"You held back the entire time you were fighting her... You made a horrible mistake..." Abel's syth was beside him. He slowly reached for it. Deimos let Eleos sit down and started walking towards him.

"Instead of Eleos killing you... I will..." His fingers extended into long, thin black spikes. Hatred was in his eyes. He leapt at Abel. Abel grabbed his syth.

"Deimos!!" Eleos screamed. Abel's syth stabbed Deimos side, the blde stuck out on the other side of him. Deimos claws had extended, they pierced Abel's chest. Abel threw Deimos back, his claws left Abel's body. Abel put a hand over the wound. He barely missed his heart. Eleos crawled to Deimos, crying. Abel watched them. It was like in her notepad. The pictures were coming true. Eleos and Deimos laying together, bleeding and dying. Abel opposite of them; alone, hated and bleeding. He heard the army enter the square.

"Father Abel!!" The commander yelled. He turned his head. He quickly released his Krusnik form. He was Abel again.

"You're hurt!" A few soldiers ran up to him, they saw Eleos and Deimos.

"The enemies are here, sir!! They were attacking father Abel!!" One yelled.

"Hurry up and bring Father Abel down here! To safety!" Eleos watched Abel.

"Just because you fought well, Abel..." She smirked.

"I guess... I can forgive you... You're more gentle than I thought..." He stared at her in shock. She'd forgiven him? So easily?

"Look through the wall again..." She whispered. The wall? Where he found her secret collection? He was set on the ground, a medic immediatly started treating his wounds.

"Father Abel, who are they up there?" He shouldn't tell them their names. Eleos still peered at him from her perch.

"That's... Rina and Ethan..." The commander nodded.

"Terrorists men!! Ready your weapons!!" He yelled. Abel shook his head.

"No!! They aren't terrorists!! You're misunderstanding me!!" He yelled. The soldiers surrounded them and readied their weapons. Eleos stroked Deimos hair.

"This is it for us..." She whispered. Blood dripped from the corner of Deimos mouth. He smiled.

"At least it's with you..." He said. Eleos kissed him deeply. Abel was screaming for them to stop. He was struggling to move, the medic was holding him down.

"Open fire!!" It was all one big boom to the three. Abel watched in horror. Eleos and Deimos bodies were ripped open from the amount of ammo that was shot at them. Their lips left each other. Eleos rested on Deimos' body. Abel felt a tear leave his eye. His vision got blurry. Tears rolled down his face.

"Eleos..." He whispered. The firing stopped. The commander smiled to himself.

"That'll show those methuselah..." He muttered. Abel punched his stomach. The commander doubled over.

"You idiot!! Do you realize what you've just done!? You killed Eleos and Deimos!! You killed them!" He screamed. He stopped himself. He said their names.

"Father Abel! Don't step out of line! They were terrorists!"

"No! They were normal, innocent methuselah who were forced into a corner by the Vatican! By us!" He yelled.

"You just killed two civilians!" Abel took in a deep breath.

"They were hiding from the battle up there. They were beat up. I was fighting others. I was protecting them. The people you saw me fight are dead now. You just killed two innocent civilians, commander..." Abel said darkly. The commander panicked.

"I-I didn't know Father Abel! I just thought... since you were up there and... and!" Abel stood up and waved the medic away.

"I'm not fighting anymore. Go back to the Vatican, everyone. I'm ending this fight now. The Vatican gives up. That's it," Abel ordered. Everyone was silent. Abel was barely able to walk. Blood dripped from his wounds. He was making his way back to the Vatican.

"And make sure you bury those two properly! Report to me when you have proper tombstones for them both! Their names are Rina and Ethan!" Abel yelled. He took out a transmitter.

_"Abel?"_

"Lady Caterina... Get me out of here... Rina and Ethan... were killed..."

_"How?"_

"Rina... her special power awakened. Aparently, they were originally lovers. Rina sealed her memories away during the time before she was captured. It was during the last time the Vatican attack Methuselah territory."

_"That was a dark time... I understand... I'll send a car to you. I have an idea where you are. I'm also ordering you to hae a two week vacation time after you get healed. And Abel... Did you find out Rina's name?"_ Abel sighed.

"Yes... I also found out Ethan's real name. But this is secret. I've told the army to prepare proper graves for them and to have tombstones engraved with their fake names. I think they wanted to stay hidden from the world and for a good reason. They were both from prestigious methuselah clans during the last war between humans and methuselah. They went into hiding."

_"Don't tell me their names. From what you've said, I think it's best that only you know. Rina trusted you. I'm sure Ethan trusted you as well, but didn't show it. You've been through too much. I'm sure this is a confusing and horrible day for you, Abel." _The transmission ended. Abel leaned against a building. In a few minutes, a truck pulled up near Abel. He climbed in. He smelled blood in the back of the truck.

"What's back there?" He asked. The driver smiled. He took off his hat. Ester.

"Rina and Ethan's bodies," She said softly. Abel smiled.

"I'm guessing it's my job to decide where to bury them?" She nodded.

"Those are my orders." Abel looked behind him and saw two bodies covered with thick blankets. Their hands were linked and still together.

"They're holding hands."

"For some reason we couldn't get them to let go. I guess they didn't want to go to heaven without their other by their side, right? Father Abel?" Ester said kindly. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah..."

After three days in the hospital, Abel went back to Rina's old room. It was still left the way it was before. The battle had delayed the construction crew from fixing it up. He found the hole in the wall where he had found Eleos' secret collection. He dug out more wall, finding out that the hole was bigger than he thought. One more pad was in there, along with an envelope. He looked through the pad. Happy pictures. Eleos was with Deimos, holding hands and standing under a tree, a sunset in front of them. The next picture showed a younger Eleos sitting in front of Deimos who was trying to juggle, she was laughing. The flipped to the back. He dropped the pad. Three people. It showed Eleos in the middle, Deimos to her right, and Abel to her left. They were all laughing and smiling. Happy as could be. A teardrop fell on the paper. Abel went to his knees.

"She already knew it would happened... she already forgave me! Even after she said she hated me!" He cried. He remembered the envelope. He opened it. A letter.

_Dear Abel..._

_By now, I shouldn't be here. You shouldn't know where I am. If it isn't that, then I'm dead. I was with Deimos, I'm sure I am right now. I said I hated you, but that was just because of what you did earlier in life. I've learned to forgive easily. Forget what happened in the past and go on with the future. I know you want to correct everything that happened. I knew you tried to forget when the Vatican attacked the Methuselah, you're too kind to keep that on your mind. You wanted to forget the horrible things in life and keep remembering the good. That's why you seem really clumsy and kind to people as a first impression. That's what you want your life to seem like. But underneath, you're under a lot of stress, your life has been painful and you've lost so many people you love. You've just lost another one. But this was something that was supposed to happened. Do you know what day it was when I died? It's the same day as my birthday. It was the same hour, same minute, and same second as when I was born. It had to happened sooner or later, Abel. I just want you to know that I'll always be your friend and I always loved you like a brother. Thank you for taking care of me. Thank you for trying your hardest to save me. It was all I needed to ensure myself that you were a true friend._

_Sincerly,_

_Eleos._

Abel's hands shook as he read the letter, twice, three times. He read it over and over again. Her birthday was the day she was supposed to die. She had already known everything. June 1. The day she died, the day she was born. Abel set the letter down. The picture of Deimos, Eleos, and himself was burned into his mind. He smiled.

"Eleos... you were always happy..." He whispered. He took the letter and placed it back in the envelope. He picked up the note pad and flipped the last page. On the back was another picture. One of a little baby hugging a teddy bear. Under it, a quick note.

_That little baby happened to live, Abel. Her name is Rebecca Thompson. Look for her on Yenser street._

Abel stared at it. He closed the notebook and held it in his hands for a few minutes. He looked up at the battered ceiling to the sky.

"Thank you, Eleos! Thank you!" He ran out of the room. He knew that street. It was just outside the Vatican walls. He ran quickly out of the gates. He saw the street sigh. He looked around. Where would he start his search? Go door to door? That was his best option. He knocked on the first door.

"Is Rebecca Thompson here?"

"No, sorry." He went to the next door.

"Rebecca Thompson?" No. He went down the line. Fifth door, seventh, eleventh, twentith, twenty first; no Rebecca. Someone stopped him.

"Who are you looking for again, sir?"

"Rebecca Thompson, she lives on this street!" Abel panted. She smiled.

"That's my niece! Come on, she's just down here." She lead Abel to a small market stall set up on the side of the road.

"Rebecca! Someone is here to see you!" A small child of about eight years old stepped out. She was silent.

"Don't think she's shy, she's a mute. There was a little... battle over on this street when she was small. The doctors think that's what made her mute." Abel bent down at her level and smiled.

"His Rebecca." He said. She smiled slightly at him. Abel recognized her face. His heart felt like it stopped. The same eyes, the same face, the same innocent smile. She looked just like Eleos. He rubbed her cheek.

"You look like someone I know..." He said softly. Rebecca looked up at him. She blinked, her eyes changed a little. She moved towards him and cupped her hands over his ears.

"My angel says she knows you and is happy with her lover, Abel Nightroad..." She whispered. Abel stared at her.

"What is your angel's name?" He asked softly. Rebecca hesitated.

"Eleos..." She fled behind the legs of her mother. He stood up.

"I hope we can be friends, Rebecca. I'll stop by here later to check on you and your family..." He said. Abel walked away, happy to know Eleos still remembered him.


End file.
